Needling Lucien
by NancyMay
Summary: A story set on the bus to Adelaide. Set along the route, a stopover leaves the doctor and his housekeeper with a puzzle to work out before they can get to Adelaide.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, it's an Adelaide story again. I heard about a body discovered on a bus on a news bulletin. What if...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean stared out of the window, hurt that he hadn't been there to, at least, see her off on her journey, at best persuade her to return, or even stay. But no, Dr Blake was, as usual, preoccupied. Then...

The bus lurched to a halt and the hiss of the doors opening caused her to look up...and gasp.

There he stood, one hand on the front seat, staring up the bus, right into her eyes. She shifted automatically so he could sit next to her, still unsure. Heads turned as he walked slowly but deliberately up to her seat, and sat next to her.

'Jean, I...'

'Don't say anything, not yet.' She murmured, so softly he barely heard her.

As he sat down the rustle of a paper behind them whistled through her thoughts, which were jumbled and heady and frightening, and at the same time exciting and intriguing and faintly daring. She chose to ignore whoever it was in the back seat and allowed him to hold her hand and draw it to him, while she leant her head on his shoulder and felt his cheek touch her head.

Heads had turned but she didn't care, no one in Ballarat would know that Dr Blake had followed his housekeeper and got on the bus to Adelaide; and if they did, well he may have business there.

There was the usual chatter as the bus rumbled on through the miles, but Jean and Lucien just sat there in their own little world. Jean dozed, comfortable against the warmth of him, the slight roughness of his suit, so familiar yet also strange. Lucien adjusted his position so his arm was round her shoulders and his hands could stroke her arm through the fabric of her dress. One he hadn't seen before, or had he, he didn't know; he was used to seeing her with an apron over whatever she was wearing or in her sensible pyjamas under the even more sensible pink robe, and that dratted hairnet. He supposed that was why her hair was always so neat, but there had been occasions when he had wondered what she would look like if she had abandoned it; curls tousled, out of place; in his imagination, utterly gorgeous.

The bus stopped at Horsham for the passengers to stretch their legs and use the facilities. Jean knew they should talk, but she didn't know how to start the conversation. Lucien had things he needed to tell her, about his mother, Doug and Jock Clement, but he too didn't know where to start. If Mattie had been there she'd have banged their heads together, so often had she been frustrated at the pair of them. Everyone else knew they were in love, the only people that didn't were the two, not quite, lovers!

Lucien was out of the men's room before Jean re-appeared. He bought two cups of tea and waited for her at a table in a corner. She couldn't see him at first as she scanned the room, briefly wondering if he'd decided against continuing the journey, then, there he was, waving her over. She sat down opposite him,

'Thank you.' She said simply, sipping the welcome drink, eyeing him over the rim of the tea cup.

'Jean...' he started, turning his cup around in the saucer, not looking at her, '...I'm sorry.' Well it was a start. '...for ignoring you, it was wrong of me.'

'Lucien, you were busy, the case was difficult.' She sounded understanding, and she did understand that for him it was more important that he solve the murder of his mother than worry about his more than capable housekeeper and her demanding family.

'That's no excuse, Jean.' He reached over and touched her hand, she didn't move it away, 'I should have made time for you. I realise it was difficult for you, to ask me to be guarantor, and I just left you to get on with things. You've helped me in the past, I should help you too.' At least that's what he thought he thought, or did he? 'I don't want you to go, but I suppose it's a bit late for that.'

'I'm, we're on the way to Adelaide, Lucien,' she pointed out, 'we can't turn back now. At least I can't. Christopher needs me, he's my son, Lucien.'

'I know, and he comes first. I have no claim on you, Jean.' He wanted to say he wished he did but he was afraid she would be angry.

'Five minutes!' the bus driver's voice cut through the chatter of the small cafe, and people started to gather their coats and bags and move back out to continue their journey.

'Are you coming to Adelaide?' Jean stood up, 'I don't know when the next bus back to Ballarat is.'

'I checked the timetable while you were in the bathroom, Adelaide for me, if that's ok with you.' He smiled, 'otherwise I'll be stuck here for three days, and I'd like to talk to you, properly. Away from home might be easier, fewer distractions.'

'Oh,' she thought she liked the idea, but, 'what about clothes, you haven't brought anything with you.'

'I'm sure I can pick some things up there, I'll find a hotel first.' He needed her to know he didn't expect to stay at her son's house, he wasn't sure how Christopher felt about him, anyway.

They joined the queue to board the bus, but just as Jean put her foot on the step there was a scream from inside the vehicle. She stepped aside to let Lucien on and he leapt up the steps and moved quickly passed standing passengers to the back of the bus. A woman was standing staring at the man who had been sitting behind the doctor and Jean. At first he appeared to be asleep, his head leaning against the window, his newspaper over his chest like a blanket, but it didn't take too long a look to realise the man was dead.

Lucien stepped forward touched the neck. Still warm, but it was a warm day, rigor hadn't set in, so he had been dead less than two hours. The rest stop was about half an hour, so had he died as they got off the bus, while they were moving, or just then? First he had to get the 'audience' out of the way, back into the cafe would be best. He turned round, someone had his arm round the woman who had found the body,

'I'd like everyone to go back inside the cafe, please.' He pulled himself to his full height, appearing to take charge.

Nobody argued, how could they? They certainly couldn't stay on the bus and hanging around outside wouldn't do anyone any good.

Jean watched everyone file back inside, muttering to each other, whispering. She went up the bus steps and stood by the driver's seat.

'Lucien?' She called softly up the bus.

'Jean,' he was swiftly by her side.

'Is there anything I can do?' She looked into his troubled face.

'Er...'

'Do you want me to phone the police?' She thought it would be best. They weren't in Ballarat. Horsham wasn't a place he was known.

'Thank you, Jean. That would be a good idea.' He turned away then turned back, 'an ambo too, he'll need to be taken to the mortuary.'

'I'll come back and tell you what they say,' and she was gone.

While he waited he looked around, noting there was nothing of much use. He tried to think if anyone else was on the back seat. There was a dent on the opposite side, as if someone had sat there. The police would need a list of passengers, he wouldn't be on it but that was by the by, he would explain why he was there, but he'd have to be careful and not embarrass Jean. He was lost in thought when her sweet voice broke his reverie.

'The police are on their way.' She told him, 'and an ambo. I told them you were the police surgeon in Ballarat, they may ask you to stay and help, they have a doctor they call on but he's away at the moment.'

'Thank you, Jean,' he touched her shoulder. 'Can you remember if there was anyone else on the back seat?'

'Hm...yes,' she tipped her head to one side and his heart leapt at the gesture, 'a woman. I don't think I'd recognise her face, though. She was wearing a brown coat, a bit thick for the time of year, and her hat had a brim which covered her face. She must have been very warm.'

'Right.' Lucien ran his hand over his head in thought. He leant over to the body, he'd wanted to lift the paper ever since he'd got to the scene. Now he did so, having Jean as a witness made him more comfortable.

'What do you see, Jean?' He looked closely.

'Not much, really.' She looked at the torso. then looked a little closer, 'what's that?' She pointed to a spot just under a button of the shirt, around the end of the breastbone.

Lucien peered at the spot and, using his handkerchief tried to move the shirt. It seemed to be stuck. He undid the adjacent button and found the end of a knitting needle pushed into the chest and up into the heart.

'Bloody hell,' he cursed, 'it's been pushed right up into the heart.'

'Why no blood?' Jean asked.

'It's right into the pericardial sac, he'd have bled internally.'

'Is that right, doctor?' A stranger's voice behind him made him stand up.

'Looks like it.' Lucien agreed. 'Dr Lucien Blake, Ballarat Police Surgeon.' He introduced himself.

'Chief Inspector McNally,' the man held out his hand. 'Madam?'

'This is Mrs Beazley, she's my secretary and receptionist.' Lucien thought that was enough information, but the Inspector raised his eyebrow.

'I'm seeing family in Adelaide, Dr Blake is taking some holiday after a trying case.' Jean knew what it looked like, but nothing could be done about that, it was the truth, anyway.

'Right.' McNally seemed unsure, but the doctor's private life was not the issue here. 'So, Dr Blake, I suppose you want to do an autopsy.'

'It would confirm my suspicions ' Lucien agreed. 'The passengers and driver are in the cafe.'

'Thank you, we need to speak to everyone.' McNally thought he liked the way the doctor had kept everything neat and tidy, obviously used to being in charge, he saw something of the military in him. He directed the ambos to take the body to the hospital morgue with Dr Blake and asked Jean to go and wait with the other passengers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Lucien both knew everybody would be spending the night in Horsham. The bus would be taken to be examined. Jean hoped they'd find another vehicle to continue the journey. She'd taken the opportunity to call Christopher after she'd called the police. Just a quick call to say she'd been delayed and would explain when she got there. Christopher had been less than impressed. Jean hoped there would be a hotel they could stay in, and what about Lucien's luggage; she supposed she would have to sort that out too. The advantage of being his housekeeper and doing his laundry was that she knew what size clothing he wore!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

McNally had brought three officers with him and they set about interviewing the passengers. individually. McNally interviewed Jean and she told him what she had told Lucien, about the woman in the corner, but, no, she couldn't see her in the cafe. Jean took the opportunity to ask if they were being kept in Horsham overnight, and if so would it be alright if she went and organised accommodation for the doctor and herself. As his secretary it was one of her duties.

'Hm...' McNally looked at her. It was true there was no way for them to continue their journey and this woman had been assisting the doctor when he got there.

'Toms!' He called over to another officer. 'Take Mrs Beazley over to the Royal Hotel and see if they can accommodate these passengers. Take a passenger list with you.'

'Sir.' The officer left his interviewing and went over to him. McNally indicated he wanted a quiet word.

'This lady is the doctor's secretary, she needs to see that he has everything. You can leave her at the hotel, she can make their arrangements. Give her the number of the morgue.' He turned to Jean, 'is there anything else the doctor will want?'

'There were some things he was going to get in Adelaide. Would it be alright if I purchased them here in Horsham?' Jean asked.

'I don't see why not, but can I have my officer back?' McNally agreed.

'Yes, I'll be fine.' Jean smiled her thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hotel was more than happy to fill up its rooms, it being rather quiet at the time. Toms left Jean to sort out hers and Lucien's rooms and left the passenger list with the proprietor. Jean quietly asked for adjoining rooms. The doctor would need to confer with her, and have her take notes. She was shown to two rooms on the top floor, both large and airy, with a bathroom separating them. Her luggage was still on the bus with everybody else's and she had asked Toms to ensure that it was all brought over to the hotel. The passengers would need their things. Rooms sorted she left the hotel with the keys and went to sort out some clothes for Lucien. She had her loan money in her handbag, she would have to use some of that and Lucien could pay her back later.

She found a gents outfitters and bought him enough for two days, including pyjamas and a robe. A chemist provided a toothbrush and toothpaste, disposable razors and soap.

Back in his hotel room she unpacked everything for him then went to ring the morgue.

'Hello, Jean.' She could hear his smile in his voice.

'Lucien, how's the autopsy going?' Somehow everything seemed so weirdly normal; her sorting out accommodation for him, and her, and then checking up on his work.

'It's as I thought, knitting needle into the pericardial sac.' Lucien told her, 'how goes it with the interviews?'

'Well, I've been allowed to leave the cafe. One of the officers arranged rooms in the Royal Hotel, you're in room twenty three, I'm in twenty five. We're separated by a bathroom. I've bought you some clothes, enough to last a couple of days. Is that alright?'

'Oh, Jean.' He heaved a sigh of relief, 'that's marvellous, thank you. When we meet tell me how much I owe you. I need to do the report for McNally then I should be over. There may be a portion of a finger print on the needle so you should have yours taken, just for elimination purposes.'

'Right, that's fine. It's not one of mine, they're in my suitcase. What number was it?' She asked.

'Er,' she heard him turn pages, 'two. Why?'

'Just wondered. It's a bit small for me, my knitting uses a larger size.'

'Right.' She could hear the thinking in his voice. 'So am I safe?'

'Well, now I know how to do a clean kill...' She laughed, 'of course. Why would I waste a perfectly good knitting needle on you?'

'Phew. I was beginning to wonder if I should lock myself in the study when you're knitting.'

'Not today,' She laughed at him. 'Will I see you for dinner, it's between five-thirty and seven?'

'Should see you sooner.' He said goodbye and she put the receiver down. She was about to leave the booth when she suddenly realised their friends in Ballarat would have no idea where he was. She'd better ring Mattie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dr Blake's surgery.' Mattie answered the phone, glad of someone to talk to, it was eerily quiet without Jean.

'Mattie, it's Jean.' Jean smiled, glad it wasn't Charlie she was speaking to, it would be easier to talk to the girl.

'Oh, where are you?' Mattie hadn't expected to hear from her, not yet anyway.

'Horsham. There's been a murder on the bus.' Jean sighed.

'Do you want Lucien, only I'm not sure where he is?' Mattie looked round, half expecting the doctor to appear at her side.

'He's here. He got on the bus.' Jean went slightly pink at this, 'tell Matthew he's taking some leave, well, when he's finished this case.'

'Jean,' Mattie sounded suspicious, 'what are you two up to?'

'Nothing, Mattie really!' Jean gasped at her friend's thoughts, 'he got on the bus and wanted to talk. But that's irrelevant. I just wanted to let you and Matthew know he's alright and will be on leave, so would you mind organising a locum for the surgery and asking Matthew to organise a police surgeon.'

'Yes, I can do that.' Mattie could see there was no point in pressing the point, she'd find out sooner or later, what was going on. She just hoped they wouldn't do anything rash!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So will they be 'rash?' Will they just solve the murder and continue on to Adelaide?

Reviews and comments welcome as always.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean and Lucien now need to solve this case with Chief Inspector McNally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as she put the phone down on Mattie she knew what was going through the younger woman's mind. But she should know Jean better than that, and Jean hoped she knew better, notwithstanding the little leaps her heart had done when he got on the bus and when he had taken her hand.

She went into the lounge and asked if it would be possible for her to have some tea.

'Of course, madam.' The proprietor nodded and disappeared to organise a tray for her.

The tray was brought in by a young waitress, tea and biscuits. Jean thanked her and sipped the drink while gazing out of the window. She could see some of the passengers crossing the street, carrying their cases, and she wondered where hers were. Perhaps she should go and see if...

'Mrs Beazley,' Constable Toms disturbed her, 'I have your luggage, but we couldn't find any for the doctor,' he placed her suitcases by her chair.

Silently praying for forgiveness for a little lie, 'No, I labelled them with my name, that way they'd be stowed together.' She smiled sweetly. She couldn't very well inform the officer that he wasn't supposed to be on the bus.

'Shall I carry them up for you?' He offered.

'Thank you, constable.' Lucien appeared behind him, 'I'll see to them.'

'Oh, Dr Blake.' Toms smiled and touched the peak of his cap to Jean as he left.

Lucien sat down opposite her and smiled. 'Quick thinking there, Jean.'

'Well I could hardly say you hadn't any luggage because you weren't actually going to Adelaide.' Jean smiled and called for fresh tea for him. 'Have you seen McNally?'

'Yes, apparently we're down a suspect.' Lucien sat back while the waitress placed more tea and biscuits down, 'Thank you.' He waited until the girl was out of earshot. 'No sign of a woman in a hat and warm coat. The cafe can't be used at the moment while it's being searched.' He took the tea from Jean and blew across the top to cool it.

'I suppose we're stuck here until the murderer is found then.' She leaned forward. 'I'd better ring Christopher again.'

'I can ask for you to be released.' Lucien offered, after all, he thought, you're not a suspect.

'No.' She declined his offer, 'if I go the rest of them will want to be released to, and you may lose your man, or woman.'

'If you're sure.' He didn't actually want her to go, but as he said before, he had no claim on her. He watched her go to make yet another phone call. He'd try to make it up to her when it was all over.

She wasn't gone long and looked irritated when she returned.

'Everything alright?' He asked, knowing it wasn't, he was aware she had some difficult conversations with Christopher occasionally, and it looked like this was one of them.

'Christopher seems to think it's delaying tactics.' She sat down, 'he thinks I don't want to be with them.'

Lucien reached over and took her hand, 'Would you like me to speak to him?' he asked, softly.

'No!' She looked shocked, 'sorry. I haven't told him you're working on the case. Anyway, he'd expect you to have me released.'

'Jean...'

'No Lucien, I am treated differently because I'm your secretary, I don't want any other preferential treatment.' Jean squeezed his hand. He looked so concerned that he was getting in the way, but he wasn't, it was her decision to stay. She had known for some time that Ruby would not cope well with a baby; she wasn't a good housekeeper when there was just two of them, now, with a baby to add to the mix it was no surprise to Jean that things were going wrong. She was going for Amelia, not for Ruby. They'd have to cope for a little while longer.

'Why don't you show me my room,' He stood up and picked up the cases, 'we can discuss this in private.' Then if she wanted to go and have a little cry she could. He was sure she didn't know he knew how many times she cried after a row with her son, who, to his mind, needed to grow up a bit.

She preceded him out of the lounge and took him up the stairs to the two rooms. She gave him the key to his room and unlocked her door. He put the cases in for her and then turned to his room. She left him to see what she had done for him and decided she had better unpack some things; her nightwear and toiletries at least. She had just sat on the end of the bed when she heard him call her.

'Jean! Jean!' She ran to his room. Not bothering to knock she went straight in to find him standing looking at the bed. Everything she had bought for him was there, out of the packaging, folded just as she had left them.

'What's wrong!' Had she made a dreadful mistake?

'Nothing, everything's wonderful; you're wonderful!' He turned and picked her up and swung her round then kissing her full on the lips.

'Dr Blake!' She gasped.

'Oh, Jean,' he blushed, 'I'm sorry. Please, forgive me.' He let go of her and stood staring at her. How angry was she? He couldn't tell.

She stood staring back at him. She knew it was an impulsive act on his behalf but she found she liked it, now how to tell him?

She took a step towards him and raised her hand, slowly. As she went to touch the side of his face he flinched, waiting for the slap he thought he deserved. He closed his eyes in anticipation of the stinging sensation he was expecting but it didn't come. Instead a soft touch, a stroking of his face, fingers tracing his jaw line through his beard. He risked opening one eye, she was not smiling but there was a softness to her expression. He moved his head and kissed the palm of her hand as she took another small step to him. Her lips were parted showing her even, white teeth. She tipped her face up towards his and as he bent down to her she closed her eyes. HIs lips touched hers, he ran his tongue along her lip and as she opened her mouth a little he started to explore and taste her. His arms were round her now and they gave in to the long, lingering kiss they had both wanted for so long.

They broke away, breathless and Jean giggled. Lucien raised his eyebrows wondering if that was a comment on his technique, he was out of practice but...

She leant against him and sighed. He held her tight and took in her scent, floral yet not sweet, the lemony tang of her shampoo.

'Oh Jean,' he breathed her name softly, 'beautiful Jean.'

She lifted her head and smiled at him, letting him take her to the bed, they sat side by side, her head on his shoulder. He took her hand, like he had done on the bus, but this time lifted it to his lips and gently kissed it.

'I suppose we'd better go down to dinner,' she sighed, not really wanting to move.

'Suppose so.' He kissed her hand again, 'best look professional.'

'In that case,' she took his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her lipstick off his mouth. She got off the bed and headed out of the room. 'I'll just go and freshen up, give me ten minutes.'

'Right ho. I'll call for you.' He smiled as she left him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean grabbed a fresh blouse and skirt from her suitcase and popped into the bathroom to wash and change. Looking at herself in the mirror she decided a pale lipstick would limit the, now lessening, swollen look of her lips. As she left Lucien was waiting his turn. She knew he wouldn't be long and all she had to do was to tidy her hair and she would be ready.

'Come in!' She called cheerfully as she heard the knock on the door. Looking up it was Lucien, not daring to step over the threshold. He never entered her room at home so why should he do so now. She grinned at him. 'We're not at home now, Lucien, you can come in.' The only time she went in his room at home when he was in it was when he had a nightmare, and here she had not only been in his room with him, but, kissing passionately!

'Ready?' He smiled.

'Ready.' She confirmed and took his offered hand. They let their hands go when they were in sight of the rest of the passengers and hotel guests. Lucien became the GP and Police Surgeon and she his housekeeper. They were polite and formal during dinner, but in the lounge afterwards he did buy her a sherry when he had his whisky. She found it quite amusing, as if they were acting in a play, and they were the lead players having an illicit affair!

It was difficult to discuss the case in public so they confined their conversation to what was possibly happening at home. She told him that she had phoned Mattie and asked her to tell Matthew where he was, and to find a locum for the practice. She didn't enlighten him as to Mattie's suspicions, which she had a funny feeling might not be as misplaced as she had initially thought. That funny feeling was not unwelcome!

The evening wore on and Jean found she was feeling sleepy.

'If you don't need me for anything else, doctor,' she spoke politely, but quietly, 'I'll head off to bed.'

Lucien stood and smiled, 'Of course, Jean,' he said, 'goodnight.'

As she left the lounge she felt and noticed the eyes upon her, the minds trying to work out what she was to Dr Blake. It was a little unnerving, but she didn't recognise any of the passengers, and had supposed they were not Ballarat residents, for the most part, anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean went to the bathroom and changed into her pyjamas. she stood in front of the mirror and her shoulders drooped. Not exactly seduction material. Brushed cotton, flowered pattern, sensible. She shrugged her robe on,

'Jean,' she told her reflection, 'this has got to go. Your grandmother wouldn't have worn it.' She took her hairnet and positioned it above her head to keep her hair in place for the night.

'Oh for heaven's sake, woman.' She really laid into herself this time. 'get rid of it! Look at you, not yet forty five, and you dress like a ninety year old for bed!' She took the net and threw it in the bin. 'There is such a thing as a hairbrush, and what's a loose curl?' She finished changing and went into her room. She looked at the bed, so much bigger than the one she had at home. Should she sleep on the left or the right; or, pure decadence, right down the middle!

She dug her book out of a suitcase, no longer as tired as she had been, likely as not because she had give herself a good talking to. She piled the pillows up and made herself comfortable and started to read. Half an hour usually sent her to sleep; but she found she couldn't concentrate. The kiss with Lucien; was she reading more into it than he meant? Could it be that it was just the moment, that she had done something for him that he didn't expect. The choice of shirts and pyjamas was hers, the robe, not as exotic as he had worn at home, but still elegant, if a robe could be so. The underwear, she blushed as she thought of how she had chosen it. Cotton was fresh against the skin, comfortable to wear. Everything for his comfort.

She leant back against the pillows, musing on how this would deplete her funds, when there was a knock at the door.

'Hello?' She called 'Who is it?'

'It's Dr Blake, Mrs Beazley. May I trouble you for a moment?' Lucien called through, someone had obviously passed as he knocked.

Jean giggled. 'Of course, please, come in.' She made sure she was sitting straight and proper, covers pulled up over her hips, but no higher.

Lucien entered and smiled at the sight. Gone was the hairnet, the pyjamas were familiar but less forbidding than when they were hidden behind the pink robe. He stood in the doorway.

'Close the door, for heaven's sake, Lucien.' She whispered, 'and come over here.'

He closed the door and looked at her quizzically.

'Well I'm not about to have a conversation across the room, the next room will hear.' She smirked and patted the side of the bed. He went over, it has to be said, rather slowly, and sat as instructed.

'Jean...' He started, but she interrupted,

'The passenger in the coat, any further forward?'

'No, I've just had a call from McNally. The coat and hat were found in the ladies room, hanging inside a cubicle.' Lucien took off his jacket and loosened his tie, as he often did at home, when a problem occupied his thoughts.

'So,' She shifted a little, 'you don't think it was a woman. You think it was a man, and it was premeditated.'

'Afraid so.' He admitted, 'but where to go from here?'

'Search the surrounding area?' She suggested.

'You've been around me too long, my dear Mrs Beazley.' He grinned. 'And I've asked McNally to do so, but it won't happen until tomorrow.'

'So what do we do until then?' She asked, coyly.

'Well...' he shifted a bit closer to her and took her hand. 'We could go to sleep.'

'We could.' She agreed and slipped a little further into the bed.

'You're tired.' He smiled at her and leant over to kiss her goodnight. Aware, more than aware, she was tempting fate Jean parted her lips just so and turned her head so he missed her cheek and kissed her lips.

'Jean?' He lifted his head and looked at her, she was an enigma. Up until now she had been unreachable, a barrier between them of loss and gossip, now the barrier seemed to have disappeared.

'Lucien.' Barely a whisper and he leant in again to kiss her properly, as he had done before in his room. Her arms slid up his and across his shoulders finally linking around his neck and she gave him to him. She relished the taste of whisky on his tongue and his arms, now round her made her feel wanted, desired.

She felt soft in his arms. No longer encased in her foundation garments which seemed to form an armour around her. Now he held the real woman, curves and edges, perfect imperfections, all he wanted to do was protect her from whatever harm would come her way. She broke away and sighed.

'I'd better go.' He whispered into her hair.

'Good night, Lucien.' she murmured, 'sleep well.'

He let her slip under the covers and kissed her forehead. 'Sweet dreams, dear Jean.'

He stood up holding his jacket in front of him, hiding the evidence of his desire for her, and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke at her customary time and lay thinking on the previous evening. She had slept well, she had not heard Lucien have a nightmare, which were a lot less frequent than they used to be; so presumably he had slept too. She wondered what she would do for the day. She couldn't really hang around him, she wasn't a member of the police force, just his secretary. She supposed she would just have to explore Horsham until he needed her.

Lucien knocked on her door and they went down to breakfast together.

'Do you need me today, doctor?' She asked.

'Not officially,' he had his back to the rest of the dining room and could afford to smile at her in a less than professional manner. 'What do you intend to do? You could come with me and observe, but I don't know how McNally would take that.' He suggested.

'Probably not a good idea. I thought I might walk in the Botanic Gardens, it's a pleasant enough day. There's the Art Gallery as well. Might as well take in the sights.' She sighed. She would probably get more out of the gallery with him there, he was more knowledgeable about art than she was.

'Right,' he sighed, he'd rather spend the day with her, but he had said he would help on the search round the cafe and bus station. 'How about I meet you at the gallery around lunchtime?'

'Lucien, how likely is it that you will be able to get away? You know how it is when you get involved in a case.' She smiled back, bless him he only wanted her to be comfortable. 'I'll be fine on my own.' Just lonely, she thought.

'I'll try to be at the gallery around noon, if you're there...'

'I'll be there.' She gave in, thinking it highly unlikely he would.

'Good,' he looked happier about that, 'and you know where I'll be, if you need me.'

Jean looked up, something had caught her eye. Chief Inspector McNally and arrived and was heading over to their table.

'Doctor,' she whispered, her formality brought him back to the case.

'Good morning, Dr Blake.' McNally spoke behind him, 'Mrs Beazley.'

'Good morning, Inspector,' Jean smiled, 'I'll leave you to it, Doctor.'

Lucien stood as she left, then called her back.

'Mrs Beazley, my key.' he handed her the item, 'you know how I am with keys.'

'Of course, Doctor.' She took the key and headed off upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She spent some time sorting out her things in her room, folding her nightwear, the things she had worn the previous day she put to one side, wondering if they would be there long enough to use the laundry services. As she had Lucien's key she thought she had better check the state of his room before the chambermaid went in. It was as she expected, pyjamas flung on the bed, yesterday's clothes in a heap on a chair and the clean things still folded on the dresser. She put the clean clothes in a drawer, and tidied the rest of his things as she would have at home, as his housekeeper.

Back in her room she retrieved a jacket from the suitcase, hat and handbag and went to explore Horsham.

She found the place pleasant enough and the people friendly. As planned she headed to the Botanic Gardens and wandered around admiring the wide variety of plants and trees, then found a bench to sit on and read her book. She found her mind wandering again. Lucien had been a perfect gentleman the night before but she did wonder how far he would have gone, if she had let him. It was he that had pulled away, and she supposed she was glad he had. Perhaps when this case was over and they had some time in Adelaide together they could work out if they had a relationship more than employer and employee. She hoped so. Lucien Blake had annoyed her in the past, made some catastrophic decisions, antagonised most people in Ballarat but in spite of all that she found herself at first tolerating, then coming to care for him, more than a housekeeper should. As a teenager she had fallen head over heels in love with Christopher, now she was older and, possibly, wiser, falling head over heels was not for her. Now she was learning to love, slowly. But, all the same, she realised she was in love with him.

She looked at her watch and decided she should make her way to the Gallery; she would be very surprised if he was there, but he was capable of surprising her, as he had proved by getting on the bus. As she got up she noticed someone watching her. She found this unnerving, she knew no one in the city. Turning away she started to walk away towards the town and the Gallery. Something told her she was being followed but knew if she speeded up it he would know she had spotted him. She had taken note of his face, height and the clothes he was wearing.

She was glad when she found herself on a street with other people, a little safer should he try and accost her. She turned to look in a dress shop window, the kind of thing a lady would do, but it was just so she could see if he was still there. He was. She now knew she needed Lucien to be at the Gallery, and if she couldn't immediately see him she would stay there until he arrived. She was more than unnerved now, she was scared. Could this be the murderer? He would know her face from the bus, and definitely the doctor's. If he saw them together it might spook him and he may run. Lucien was fit, could run and had done, she would have to risk it.

She entered the Gallery and started to wander round, she couldn't see the doctor but at least she could see anyone else there. There were a few people, from the bus, she thought; whiling away the day until they would be told they could continue their journey. She saw him enter the room she was in and scan round for her. The rooms led one into the other and going into another she could effectively lose him for a moment. She pretended to view the art work, looking at the little plaques telling her what they were and who the artist was. She was taking nothing in, all she wanted was to find Lucien. In the third room there was a central display of sculpture and through the glass cases she could see him. As he smiled she heaved a sigh of relief, but sauntered round to him, not showing any sign of the nervousness she felt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next chapter is Lucien's morning, otherwise this would have been a rally long chapter.

Thanks for the review so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucien's morning after leaving Jean to wander Horsham on her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien left the hotel with McNally and the two and wandered over to the bus station. McNally had taken to the doctor, he found his insight and knowledge of the human condition a refreshing change to the usual, 'here's your report,' he got from their regular police surgeon, and nothing else.

'Dr Blake,' the Inspector turned to him, 'do you really think the murderer is still around?'

'Maybe, maybe not. But we may get some idea of where he went after leaving the cafe.' Lucien smoothed his hair down, 'it would help if we knew our body's name and what he'd done to offend someone.'

'Any suggestions?' McNally agreed with his summary of the case.

'Disgruntled husband, or father, is about all I can come up with.' Lucien admitted.

'Could be, but wouldn't a public thrashing be a better way of getting revenge for something like that?'

'Yes, humiliation's a good one, and sends out a warning.' The doctor agreed.

'Sir! Doc!' A constable came round the corner.

'What is it Stevens?' McNally turned.

'Not sure, heavy footprints under a window. They lead out to the repair shed. Toms has gone over there.'

Blake and McNally followed the constable to the shed where Toms had found a wig and a large open handbag. A pair of black trousers and a cream roll neck sweater were lying discarded on the floor of the workmen's toilet. All the mechanics had been laid off until the case was solved so they had lain undiscovered until now.

'This was planned, down to the last detail.' Lucien interpreted the scene. 'He's changed his clothes and appearance.' He dug his hands into his pockets as if looking for the answer there.

'Pick everything up, Toms.' McNally ordered, 'take it back to the station and see if there are any fingerprints on the bag.'

'Sir.' Toms gathered up the things and headed off.

'McNally,' Lucien turned to the officer, aware that it was nearly twelve o'clock and for once he wanted to be where he told Jean he would be, 'I promised to meet Mrs Beazley, buy her lunch. She's supposed to be seeing her new granddaughter, I'd like to make it up to her.'

'Good at her job, is she?' McNally smiled.

'Bloody brilliant!' Lucien affirmed.

'Right, I'll catch you later, at the hotel?'

'Fine.' Lucien shook his hand and headed off to the Gallery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something about Jean's manner as she looked at him worried him. She looked less than her usual composed self. As she looked at him through the sculptures there was an almost imperceptible nod towards the doorway to the next room. He assumed she wanted him to meet her there so he wandered lazily through and waited.

Jean took her time, grateful that Lucien had got the message. She didn't want whoever it was to see her meeting the doctor; in case he recognised him from the bus. She made sure she looked at a few pieces, paid particular attention to a Madonna and Child, a modern piece and not much to her taste but it gave her time to see that he was still there. She strolled through to the next room where Lucien was waiting in a corner.

'Jean,' he took her hand and kissed her cheek, 'are you alright?'

'I am now.' she smiled with relief, 'there's a man following me.'

'He's got good taste.' Lucien remarked. 'But it's not that, is it?'

'No. If it was he's had ample opportunity to speak to me.' She moved them out of sight of the doorway, 'he's wearing brown trousers, well cut, a check shirt, and a fawn 'v' neck sweater. Tall, about your height, neatly cut, dark hair, side parting.'

Lucien smiled at the detail in her description, and looked up over her head at a painting on the wall. 'I see him.'

'Lucien.' Jean whispered, but he moved her out of the way and ran, 'He's getting away!'

Jean turned and ran after him, and saw him rugby tackle the man to the ground, grabbing his hands and pinning him to the floor.

'Jean, call McNally!' Lucien shouted as he pushed his knee into the man's back.

Jean ran to the Reception desk and pulled the phone up from its ledge. She dialled the station number.

'Horsham Police.' Constable Toms answered the phone.

'Constable, it's Mrs Beazley.' Jean told him, 'can you come over to the Gallery. We think we've got him. He followed me from the gardens. Dr Blake has him.'

'On our way, Mrs Beazley.' Toms put the phone down and on his way out pulled another officer with him. McNally followed as they shouted to him on the way out of the station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sat in the office at the station. Toms had given her a cup of tea while Blake sat in on the interview with McNally and a sergeant, who reminded Lucien of Bill Hobart, blunt, forthright and his sleeves rolled up ready!

Toms had found a fingerprint on the handbag that matched that of the suspect.

'Right, first of all, what's your name?'

The man stayed silent, sitting back in his chair with his arms folded.

McNally leant on the desk and raised his voice, asking the question again. Still no answer.

'Empty your pockets!' he slapped his hands on the table, 'NOW!'

The man jumped and threw a wallet on the table. McNally opened it there was a little money and a driving licence in the name of Harold Porter.

'So, Mr Porter,' McNally sat down again, 'why do I have a dead man in the morgue?'

Porter shrugged his shoulders.

'I have an idea, Inspector,' Lucien suggested quietly, 'our man in the morgue has upset Mr Porter somehow. Taken something from him, obviously of great value.'

'Bastard!' Porter hissed.

'His parentage is not the issue, his death is.' McNally grunted. 'Now tell me, what did he do to you?'

Porter looked the Inspector in the eye but kept quiet.

'Roberts,' McNally addressed the sergeant, 'I'm going to take the doc, here, for a cuppa and he can check on Mrs Beazley. See if he'll talk to you.'

'Right, Boss.' Roberts pushed his sleeves further up and moved closer to Porter.

As McNally and Blake left the room they heard Roberts threaten the suspect unless he talked.

'Ok! I'll talk!' Porter practically screamed, even thought Roberts hadn't laid a finger on him.

McNally and Blake re-entered the room and sat down to listen to the story.

'He was a salesman, selling vacuum cleaners and suchlike. He came to my missus while I was out. Showed her all fancy stuff, offered discounts. Smarmed his way into the house, sweet talking bastard.' Porter muttered, 'found his way into her knickers, and my girl's. She's only fifteen, now in the family way and won't get rid of it. Said she loved him, she's a kid what does she know about love!'

Lucien sat back in his chair and sighed.

'Murdering him...you planned it, now your grandchild has no father, nor will your daughter, and your wife will be alone.' He stood up, then turned back to Porter, 'Why did you follow Mrs Beazley?'

'I thought she recognised me, from the bus.' He admitted. Lucien blanched at what Porter might have done to Jean.

'She didn't, it was your behaviour that gave you away. If you'd just walked away...' Suddenly tired, Lucien headed back to the door, 'I'll leave it to you, Chief Inspector.'

'Dr Blake.' McNally stood up and offered his hand, 'thank you for all your help. I'll be sending a report to Ballarat. I hope they know what they have in you, and if not...'

Lucien shook his hand and went to find Jean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the passengers had left the hotel when they got back. There was a train the following morning so Jean suggested they take that one.

They dined quietly, Lucien had told Jean what the outcome of the case was. She remembered how salesmen could sweet talk but was saddened that now two children would be fatherless.

They sat in the bar, their usual drinks in hand.

'Jean.' Lucien suddenly remembered there was something he hadn't cleared up with Jean, 'I owe you for the clothes and toiletries you bought for me. I'm sorry, I should have paid you back by now.'

She passed him the receipts, 'It's alright, Lucien, later will do.'

Lucien looked at the cost and made to take his cheque book out.

'Not here.' She put her hand on his, 'it would look like...'

'Of course.' He smiled.

She had finished her sherry, 'I think I'll go up now, doctor. It's been quite a day.'

He stood, 'Of course, good night, Jean.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She changed in to her nightwear deciding she'd treat herself to some new, nicer things in Adelaide and definitely a new robe! She tried to read again, this book was never going to get finished at this rate, but she was listening for Lucien to go into his room, hoping he didn't stay drinking whisky in the bar. But no, she'd read the first paragraph about three times and still didn't know what it said when she heard him, first unlock his door then go into the bathroom.

She turned out her light and tried, unsuccessfully to sleep. Last night he'd held her in his arms and now she wondered what it meant. After a while she got up and put on the old pink robe.

She stood outside his room, the light shone under the door so she knew he was awake. She knocked, gently and waited.

Lucien heard the knock and wondered who would be wanting him at that time of night. He got up and went to open the door. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of his housekeeper in her robe and pyjamas, but, again, NOT the hairnet, standing there.

'Er, Jean?'

'I can't sleep.' She looked down, suddenly embarrassed and anyway Lucien had not put his robe on.

'Me neither, come in.'

She looked up and down the corridor but he grabbed her arm and pulled her in; into the room, into his arms and into a passionate kiss.

At first she stiffened then melted into his arms and gave in to the kiss and to being carried over to the bed. He lay her very gently down on the bed and looked at her. He smiled and then lay next to her, pulling her close and slipping his hand down to undo the tie of her robe. She shrugged the offending garment off and snuggled down next to him, relishing his warm scent and his touch as he gently explored her face and neck with his fingers. she put her hand on the side of his face and turned hers up so she could look into his clear blue eyes. He slid his hand down her side and kissed her, at first gently then more deeply as she let him taste and explore her with his tongue. Her breath hitched as he slipped his soft hand inside her top and up to her breast, brushing his thumb over her raised nipple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She awoke next morning to a warm and naked body and smiled at the memory of his lovemaking. She tried not to chuckle at the thought of his removing her sensible pyjamas and tossing them onto the floor where she had thrown his. It had been so long for both of them that they had taken their time to ensure that each enjoyed the others experience and, even though he had managed to mention he hadn't any preventative measures with him, they had thrown caution to the wind and loved deeply and fully until release had overtaken them and they had lain side by side gasping for breath and giggling. They had eventually drifted off to sleep in each other's arms and stayed there until the dawn.

She gently untangled herself from him and, wrapped only her robe, tiptoed out of the room and into hers, collecting her discarded nightwear on the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lay in the bath noticing the marks he had left and trickled the warm water over them. She would have to dress carefully. Out of the bath she towelled herself down and put the robe on again. She was determined to get a new one, although Lucien didn't seem to care, it and her pyjamas had come off quickly enough! The mere thought made her blush.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Come in!' Lucien called in answer to the soft knock on the door.

'Morning, doctor.' Jean stood there, neatly dressed in blouse and skirt, hair neatly curled, perfect makeup.

'Good morning, Jean.' He smiled at the sight, thinking back to when that tidy professional looking woman had been naked in his arms and in his bed. He wondered if he should get used to it, he'd rather like to. But even he had to admit he could not take Jean as his mistress in Ballarat, the scandal would be unbearable and he would not have her hurt or gossiped about any more than she was now, preferably less, if at all. Adelaide would also be difficult, if Christopher found out he wasn't sure he'd be best please about his mother's behaviour! He'd probably assume that Blake had taken advantage of her.

'Ready for breakfast?' She stepped into the room to survey the damage.

'Just about.' He finished tying his tie and watched her go to fold the covers of the bed down, neatly, and pick his pyjamas up off the floor. 'I can do that.' He said, slightly embarrassed she was tidying his bedroom.

'I do it at home,' she looked at him, 'why are you blushing?'

'Just thinking...'

'Well don't, it's not good for you!' She smirked, she didn't want to know what he was thinking about or they'd never catch the train, if it was anything like her thoughts!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast finished Lucien went to pay their bills. At first Jean tried to stop him paying for her room, but as he said she was there as his secretary and they had been working. A business trip, sort of. When they got to Adelaide he would repay her for the things she had bought.

Jean went up to finish packing. Lucien's things would have to be accommodated in her suitcases, it would be tight but once she had thrown out the old pink robe, now she'd have to buy a new one, she could get his few things in. He knocked on the door of her room once he had realised all his things were no longer in his.

'Oh, Lucien, good.' She grinned, 'can you close this suitcase, I've managed to get your things in but your robe takes up more space than mine.'

'How on earth did you manage to get everything in?' He leant hard on the lid with one hand and snapped the locks shut.

'I've thrown out my robe,' she admitted 'I need a new one anyway.'

Lucien smiled, he agreed, but how does one tell ones housekeeper he finds her dressing gown ugly? And after all, the hairnet seemed to have gone, next, he hoped, were the sensible pyjamas.

Lucien carried one suitcase, the heavier one, Jean insisted on carrying one, for appearances sake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found a quiet compartment on the train, one to themselves where they could talk. Jean was worried the previous night was just one night and Lucien knew this, he needed her to know he wanted it to be more than that but didn't know how they could continue. Certainly not as they were, but they were both free, and he wouldn't have an irate father to deal with, maybe an irate son, though!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel the need to continue this story, even though it has not been easy to write. What conclusion will they come to and how will they deal with Adelaide and Christopher?

Thanks for the reviews and comments so far.


	4. Chapter 4

As the train pulled away they found themselves alone in the compartment. Lucien put his arm round Jean's shoulders and kissed her temple.

'I think we need to talk,' he murmured into her hair. 'We'll have trouble repeating last night at home unless everyone's away.'

She tipped her face to look at him, he had a faraway look in his eyes.

'Mattie's not easy to fool.' Jean observed.

'No.' Lucien sighed, 'I think, perhaps, we should at least say we're courting, if you'll let me court you.'

'I think I'd like that, even if we have already gone beyond courting.' She hoped he wasn't going to suggest marriage, at least not yet, but being his mistress would cause a scandal if it was known, the business would suffer.

'Jean?' Lucien wondered if he should 'pop the question'.

'Not yet, Lucien,' she could read his mind, 'I know you're trying to make things 'right', but if we go back to Ballarat...'

'Engaged.' He smiled, 'well it would perhaps lessen the gossip.'

'If I moved away it wouldn't lessen the gossip, if either of us died or married someone else it wouldn't lessen the gossip,' she sighed, 'there would always be someone who would decide we were still sleeping together whatever we did.'

'Thing is, Jean...' he was going to remind her they had slept together, but he was wondering now if she didn't want to repeat the night.

'Lucien...' she didn't know what she wanted to say. 'Last night was wonderful, and, yes, I would like to repeat it, but we can't get used to sleeping together. I'm going to help Christopher and Ruby, I'll be busy. It's tiring looking after a baby, there will be even more to do, from what Christopher has said Ruby is not able to cope. Things aren't being done.' She knew she was making excuses. She was going to share a room with her granddaughter then move into a flat or cottage for how long, she didn't know. Lucien would have to go back to Ballarat before her. If he came to Adelaide for a short break it would be easier for them to see each other if she had her own place She told him all this in a jumbled up kind of way, and he listened.

'Right,' he smiled, 'I understand, really'

'You do?' She looked shocked.

'I'm not completely clueless, and you're right.' He kissed her forehead, 'you see what's happening at the house, I'll book into a hotel and get at least one more shirt. Maybe you'll be able to take the baby for a walk and we could meet up then.'

'You'd do that for me?' Lucien Blake was full of surprises, 'I will have to see you, any way, you'll want your clothes back, once I've washed and ironed them.'

'Jean, couldn't I make use of the hotel facilities?' He didn't want her doing his washing as well as everybody else's.

'I'll put them in the wash, it won't make that much difference.' She looked firm, 'we'll find your hotel and I'll give you your night things and toiletries. All you need to go and get is a new shirt, new shorts and socks.'

Jean had decided that she could combine a walk with Amelia the next day and deliver Lucien's laundry at the same time; and; she didn't give a damn what her son thought!

'If you're sure.'

'I am.' she got up and pulled the blinds down, 'now, as we're courting...' She sat very close and looked at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't notice the passage of miles, they found something to occupy them until they heard the guard call out, 'Adelaide! Adelaide!'

Jean wiped the lipstick of Lucien's face and took out her compact to repair her makeup and tidy her hair. She stood up and smoothed her skirt down, checking all her buttons were fastened and her blouse was tucked in. Lucien retied his tie and checked the buttons of his shirt.

Satisfied they looked respectable she lifted the blinds and he took the cases from the rack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien hailed a taxi to take Jean to the base housing asking if the driver could recommend a hotel on the way. There was one, fairly un-distinguished but clean and the food was good.

'That sounds just the ticket' Lucien squeezed Jean's hand.

The taxi waited while they booked him in and Jean left him in his room, as described, clean and tidy, with his nightwear and toiletries.

'I'll wander out and pick up some fresh togs,' Lucien smiled, 'then, shall I ring you later?'

'Yes, do that.' She kissed his lips softly, 'I'll tell Christopher about Horsham, then you won't have to pretend you're at home.'

'Good idea,' He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her properly. 'Now, off you go, before we get into more trouble!'

Jean grinned and left him to ponder on the future, she knew he would, but she did rather hope he didn't use too much whisky to aid his pondering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She paid the taxi and walked up to the front door, the letterbox and handle needed polishing, she noticed. She sighed and knocked. While she waited for an answer she looked round the front of the house. The garden needed tidying, Christopher could have done that, she thought, he used to enjoy gardening. She had her back to the door when it was opened.

'Mum?' She wheeled round and smiled.

'Christopher, I'm sorry about the delay.' She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

'Well, you're here now,' he grumbled and bent to pick up her cases.

Jean didn't know quite what to expect in the house and wasn't surprised when she found quite a bit of laundry that needed doing and general housework. But first Christopher introduced her to her granddaughter.

Jean cradled the tiny scrap, a mop of dark curls and deep blue eyes. The baby nestled into her grandmother's arms. Christopher brought some tea through to the small living room and a bottle for Amelia. Jean raised her eyebrows, she hadn't realised Ruby wasn't feeding the child herself.

Christopher noticed her surprised look, 'Ruby decided not to feed herself.' It was a statement of fact, and a decision even he was not sure about.

Jean made no comment, she just picked up the bottle and offered the bottle to Amelia. She needed coaxing from which Jean surmised she wasn't hungry.

'What routine are you using?' Child care ideas had changed since Jean had had the boys, then she had fed on demand to start with and they settled into their own routine; but then she'd fed herself, now some 'experts' said regular intervals was a better way.

'Every four hours.' Christopher had noticed Amelia was not always ready and would either not feed at all, or not take a full bottle.

'Is she gaining weight?' Jean thought the baby looked rather small, even given her birth weight she should feel heavier.

'A little.' Christopher poured tea, 'but she should be heavier, the midwife says.'

'Hm...' Jean sat back against the couch and stopped trying with Amelia, 'where is Ruby?'

'Resting.' Her son looked embarrassed at this, he knew asking his mother to come and help would be awkward, given she did not have a high opinion on his wife. but he couldn't keep coming home to a house in chaos and no dinner.

Jean sipped her tea and looked around, mentally making a list of the things she would have to do.

'What happened in Horsham?' Christopher was curious, but as she detailed the case and how she was involved his face darkened.

'So he kept you there?'

'No, I told you I couldn't leave. I couldn't have special privileges otherwise everyone else would want the same.' Jean had known this would cause an argument. 'Anyway, if I hadn't been there we would never have caught him.'

'Mum, he just used you.'

'Don't you ever say that about the doctor.' Jean replied, crossly, 'he did no such thing, it was not a plan that I might be followed. Now, Amelia is not going to take this bottle so she can go back in her pram.' She stood up and settled the baby then pulled out the twin tub and started to sort out the laundry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Jean asked how things had got so behind, so much laundry to do and the vacuuming and dusting hadn't been done for some time.

'Ruby says the vac will wake Amelia.' Christopher told her.

'Unlikely.' Jean replied, frowning, 'she'll get used to it and anyway, the pram can go outside and she can get some fresh air. Housework doesn't stop when you have a baby. How do you think everybody else copes?

Jean involved Christopher in the housework and they managed to get most of the laundry on the line, including hers and Lucien's. Jean breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't seem to notice Lucien's clothes, but she had set him on vacuuming, and while that was going on she put a meal in the oven for later. Christopher had not offered to take her to see Ruby and she really did not have time for idle chat. Ruby should have made the effort to come down and greet their guest, she thought, she would have, not matter how rough she felt. Why didn't he marry a farm girl, he'd dated enough; a hard worker, instead of a typist, more interested in her make-up and the movies than running a home?

Amelia did wake, but it was hungry cry so Jean made up a fresh bottle and took the time to change and feed her. The baby fed well for her and settled back into her pram easily, so Jean carried on with the chores.

By dinner time she had got all the washing done and although she had to make use of the airer she managed to get it all out in the breeze. The kitchen was tidied and they had time to sit down for a well earned cuppa.

'So, I suppose you will be seeing the doctor while he's in Adelaide?' Christopher had to ask but he didn't sound too keen on the idea.

'Yes. I'm going to take Amelia for a walk tomorrow afternoon, and we'll meet up. I have to give him back his laundry, anyway.' Jean announced her plans and alerted him to the fact that, whatever else she was, she was still Lucien's housekeeper.

'Then what? How long is he staying?'

'Christopher I am here to help you, and I will, but I will also be seeing Lucien, possibly dining with him.' Jean was getting annoyed with his cross-examining her. 'It's likely he will stay for a couple of weeks, then go back to Ballarat.' She half expected her son to ask if she was sleeping with the doctor. She began to think finding her own temporary place sooner rather than later would be a good idea.

'And you?' He could see she would go back to Ballarat at some point but he had hoped to persuade her to stay indefinitely. He didn't like the hold Blake had over his mother, he didn't trust him not to hurt her and he needed her.

'I don't know.' And with that she stood up and started to wash the tea things and prepare to put the dinner out. 'Will Ruby be joining us?' she asked, gritting her teeth.

'I'll take her a tray up.' Christopher said.

'I expect her to get up tomorrow, and start being a wife and mother.' Jean snapped.

'Mum...'

'Don't 'mum' me.' Jean turned and gripped the back of a chair, 'I am here to help, not take over. Amelia is a month old now, Ruby had a tough time, granted, but she is not ill, just lazy.'

Christopher could see he was losing the battle and even he had to admit Ruby was not trying very hard.

Dinner was eaten almost in silence, Jean volunteered to collect Ruby's tray and found the girl sitting in bed reading a magazine.

'Thank you, Mother Beazley,' she muttered.

Jean stood and waited for her to ask about Amelia, or about her journey or just make conversation, really. She knew she was never going to get along particularly well with her daughter-in-law, but it wasn't about them, it was about Amelia and Christopher.

'I've made up enough bottles for Amelia for tomorrow and one for a night feed, should she need it.' She stated the facts blandly, 'I expect Christopher has told you I plan to take Amelia out for a walk tomorrow.'

'Yes, he did.' Ruby put her magazine down, 'he also said you would be meeting Dr Blake.'

'I will.' Jean turned and took the tray out, even more determined to find her own place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was on a camp bed in Amelia's room. It was uncomfortable and she slept badly, if at all. Amelia woke once in the night but settled quickly after being dealt with by her grandmother. But Jean could not get back to sleep. The walk with Amelia and Lucien was going to be a trawl round the estate agents to find somewhere to stay, or she would end up with Lucien at the hotel, just to get some sleep. He had called during the evening but she hadn't told him how it was at the house, just that it was chaos. She arranged to meet him outside the hotel after lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher was down for breakfast, he had to go to work, no more time off, Jean and Ruby would have to call a truce at some point.

'See you later, mum.' He kissed her cheek on his way out of the door, and stroked the baby's head as she snuggled into her grandmother's shoulder. It was all so usual, no sign of the friction from the precious day.

Jean left Ruby's breakfast on top of a pan to keep warm while she bathed and fed Amelia then put her in the pram while she set to, to get the ironing done. She did hers and Lucien's first, just so it was out of the way. Ruby came down as she was putting it aside, ready to take to Lucien.

'Morning.' Ruby muttered.

'Your breakfast is there,' Jean inclined her head, and took her laundry to her room.

Down in the kitchen Ruby looked around at the pile of ironing waiting to be done, the tidy kitchen, she'd never keep this up. She hoped her husband could persuade her to stay, permanently. Housework and laundry was not on her list of priorities. When she had married Christopher she had hoped to travel, have a bit of fun before children were added, though she wasn't bothered about having any. When she had found out she was pregnant she'd had brief thoughts about how she could get rid of it before she had even told Christopher. He'd been pleased when she finally told him and had been gentle and kind. The pregnancy had been awful, she hated the shape of her bump and feeling the baby move. When she had moaned to other mothers on the base they had asked if she was being sick, or had backache, or was overtired, and when she had said 'no' to all of those things they had said how lucky she was. The labour had been painful, she had screamed all the way through it, letting Christopher know, as he paced up and down outside the room, how much it hurt. The midwives had been, she thought, hard. They kept telling her to put her efforts into pushing the baby out, she was frightening the other mothers. It had been a long labour, granted, but Amelia had entered the world a tiny five and a half pounds, she had had no stitches and been told how lucky she was. Because Christopher had not been in the room he took all of Ruby's horror stories as the truth and had told his mother, when he rang her, that it had been a long and difficult labour but both were well.

When Ruby had had her check up after the birth again she was told how lucky she was to have such a trouble free birth and hopefully she would have no trouble if she had more children. Ruby decided there was no way she was doing that again and told Christopher the exact opposite; that it would not be a good idea for her to have any more children, and he fell for it, telling her that they would take precautions, that he would not put her in danger. Ruby knew if Jean knew the truth she'd walk out and leave her to it. Mother Beazley coped with life, but Ruby had been protected and spoiled and had no idea how hard life could be.

She washed her plate and cup and wondered what she should do. Should she start the ironing, go and have a look at her daughter in the pram or hide in the living room with a magazine? The decision was taken out of her hands when Amelia started to cry, wanting, whatever, Ruby thought. She wondered when Jean had fed her, was it time for a feed or change?

Up in the bedroom, Jean heard Amelia through the open window. She was about to go down when she thought she'd see if Ruby would do something. The direction of the noise changed so she supposed Ruby must have gone to see to her. She finished folding her things and put her suitcase under the camp bed. She was living out of it, there was nowhere for her to put her things. Amelia's cries hadn't ceased, so, heaving a sigh of resignation, she went down to see what on earth was going on. As she got to the kitchen she could hear Ruby speak,

'For pity's sake, shut up.' She urged her daughter.

Jean looked into the room, Ruby was holding the baby out in front of her, not cradling her or changing her. She went in and took the child and held her close.

'What a noise,' she murmured soft and low, kissing the curls, 'ooh, you are loud.' She wrinkled her nose, 'I get it, let's get that nappy changed shall we?' Amelia's cries were subsiding now she knew someone was going to help her. Jean scowled at Ruby, 'It's rather obvious what she needs, Ruby.' She picked a clean nappy off the pile and went to see to her granddaughter. All the time murmuring softly to her, telling her how beautiful she was, and how grandma loved her.

Ruby watched her go and went to the living room to read. Babies were not interesting or useful, they were hard work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean cleaned Amelia up and held her close. The baby lay looking at her, she was comfortable and warm. Her eyes fluttered closed as Jean kissed her forehead, taking in the baby smell she thought how lovely it would be to give Lucien a child, something that they had made with love. A tear made its way unbidden down her cheek. Of course it would never happen, they had been rash the other night, but she had always been able to read her body and was sure that she was too old to have any more children.

'Pull yourself together, Jean.' She told herself, 'even if it did happen, you're not married, the scandal would ruin you both.' She adjusted her hold on Amelia and brushed away the tear. Time to go and finish the ironing, Ruby wouldn't have bothered she knew. It hadn't taken Jean long to get the lie of the land, and she was very much afraid that they wanted her to stay as a permanent nanny/housekeeper. She would have to be strong. Perhaps Lucien had the best idea, marry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She finished her chores, made lunch and fed Amelia. Ruby's lunch was left for her, she had not come into the kitchen when Jean had told her it was ready. Whatever Christopher thought, there was going to be no easy truce between the two women, if any at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of spare bottles and nappies stored in a basket under the pram along with Lucien's laundry, Jean called through she was off for her walk. No answer being forthcoming she headed off to meet the doctor.

He was sitting on a bench outside the hotel, reading a newspaper. He'd bought himself a new shirt, white, or course, he never wore anything else. She wheeled the pram up close and cleared her throat,

'Excuse me kind sir,' she smiled sweetly, 'could you tell me where I can find the most handsome doctor in town?'

Lucien looked up and grinned at her, he stood and held his arms out to her.

'Jean.' He whispered as she melted into him and felt his arms around her, strong and safe. He felt her arms go round him, inside his jacket and hold tight. He pulled back and looked at her, he hadn't been sure when he first looked at her but he realised it was no illusion, she seemed to have the cares of the world on her shoulders.

'It's not just chaos, is it love?' He asked, quietly.

'Oh, Lucien, it's...it's...' she couldn't find the words to describe what it was like.

'Go on,' he pulled her down onto the bench, 'tell me.'

With his arm across her shoulder she felt wanted, rather than needed.

'There was so much laundry, the vacuum hadn't been used in I don't know how long, the place was a mess. Ruby was in bed, 'resting', she didn't come down to dinner, Christopher took her a tray.' Jean told Lucien everything, even the conversation she had had with her son. The atmosphere when she was alone with Ruby, the way the woman dealt with her baby, all the while she got angrier and angrier. 'I can't stay there, Lucien, I can't sleep on the camp bed, Ruby may need me but she doesn't want me, if you get my meaning. There's only Amelia to keep me there.'

Lucien handed her his handkerchief, she hadn't realised she'd begun to cry, again.

'I think, sweetheart,' He kissed her temple, 'we should firstly find you somewhere else to stay, then have some tea.'

She nodded, 'I've got your laundry. All washed and pressed.'

'Lovely, thank you, but that can wait.' He stood and offered her his hand.

Holding his hand and pushing the pram made her think once more about giving him a child. He had put all her worries into a pocket, to be sorted out later, like a crumpled piece of paper. Now he was going to help her find somewhere to rent, make sure she was comfortable and safe. Resourceful as Jean Beazley was there were sometimes she needed, nay wanted, the help of a caring man.

They went into two or three agencies that were advertising rental properties and made appointments to see two cottages that had, apparently, everything Jean needed. Both would be for the following day so she had to resign herself to staying with her son and his wife for a few more days.

Appointments sorted they headed back to Lucien's hotel to restore his clothing to him and for tea. Amelia was beginning to stir and Jean knew she would need feeding very soon.

'I ought to be getting back, to see to her.' She sighed regretfully.

'I thought you had everything for her.' Lucien didn't want her to go so soon.

'I have, but...' Jean admitted.

'Then we'll have tea in my room and you can feed and change her in comfort.' He became suddenly organised and in charge.

'Your room..., Lucien!' She was surprised. 'I don't think that's appropriate, do you?'

'It's only tea Jean, and no one knows us here.' He raised one eyebrow and smiled.

'Hmm,' She grinned back.

They manoeuvred the pram into the elevator and into his room where Lucien ordered tea to be sent up. He watched her change the baby and murmur to her, she was different with the child, softer, lost in her thoughts. She sat on the bed and shifted so she was leaning against the headboard, cradling the precious bundle in her arms and offering her the bottle. Amelia suckled contentedly as her grandmother gazed tenderly at her. The bottle finished and the baby winded Jean sang a soft lullaby until she fell asleep snuggled against her breast. Jean couldn't imagine how Ruby could not want this, the memory of feeding her sons, that cherished time that could never be repeated, all came flooding back and she struggled to hold back the tears.

Lucien sat next to her and wrapped his arm round her shoulder, pulling her into him. As her head leant on his shoulder he looked at the baby. She was so small, he didn't remember Li being that small. The doctor in him took over and he touched a tiny hand. The baby wrapped her tiny fingers round his much larger digit.

'She's tiny, Jean.' He whispered, 'how heavy was she?'

'Five and a half pounds, smaller than either of mine, and they weren't big babies.' Jean put her hand over theirs, 'and yes, I am worried. They've been feeding her every four hours, rigidly, so sometimes she isn't ready.' She moved to look at him, 'you don't think it's right, do you? That she should still be so tiny.'

'Well...' He ran his thumb over the tiny fist. 'I would have expected her to be bigger.'

'I put her on the kitchen scales this morning. I know it's not the best way to weigh her...' She whispered, 'she's six pounds four ounces now.'

'Hm...' he mused, 'slow gain, especially formula fed.'

Jean got up and put the baby into the pram. He watched her, trying to work out what she wanted. He didn't know how to make it better, he so wanted to kiss away her pain but he knew that wasn't the answer. He went over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head,

'Come and have your tea.' He breathed into her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how will they resolve Jean's dilemma? Will she find a decent place to live and how long will she stay? This could well be a rather long story, tell me if you want me to stop. x


	5. Chapter 5

Jean left Lucien at the hotel and walked back to the house. She would need to get dinner on and see to Amelia. Lucien asked her to dine with him the following night and she had agreed, knowing that Christopher would not be impressed. So far she had managed to keep a lid on her temper but she knew she was going to lose it if they didn't start looking after themselves. Lucien had said no more about them marrying, or going back to Ballarat engaged, but if he suggested it again she was going to say 'yes'. She knew her son would think it was just to get out of looking after them but, she loved him, had done for some time and now the truth behind his mother's death was uncovered, he was able to move on and show his true feelings for her. He had kissed her passionately before she left his room and helped her down with the pram. As she had said, it was as far as they could go, in a hotel room with a baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien watched her go, an ache in his heart for all she was going through. He hadn't realised how selfish Christopher was, and Ruby needed to sort herself out. At some point, before he went home he was going to see them, and remind them that Jean had a right to have her own life.

'I do love my son,' she had said, 'but I thought I had brought him up to be more independent, not to rely on me for everything.'

Lucien had held her close and told her he was going to do everything in his power to see she had the life she wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean let herself into the house and pulled the pram in, waking the baby as she did so. Christopher had not yet returned from work, Ruby was nowhere to be found. She soothed Amelia and prepared a roast dinner, it would cook itself while she sorted the bottles and put the day's nappies into the washer. She liked to do them on a daily basis, they would dry overnight.

With Amelia asleep she had time to flick a duster round the living room. Ruby had obviously spent some time in the room, she had left the cushions on the couch squashed and magazines on the coffee table. Jean plumped the cushions and tidied the pile of papers. Better, but not as she would have it really. Perhaps a magazine rack would help?

She went upstairs to check the bathroom. Towels draped untidily on the radiator, she neatened those, cleaned the porcelain and left it more to her liking. The one room she hadn't checked was their room. She wondered if Ruby was 'resting' again. She knocked and, on receiving no answer, stepped in. The bed was unmade, clothes were on the floor. Jean balled her hands into fists and growled; then she turned on her heel and left it, as it was. Under no circumstances was she tidying their room, the boys had done their own rooms from being quite young, she expected them to help her when it was just them on the farm and they had stepped up to the plate, even Jack. If she closed the door on their room she could ignore it, not even Lucien was that untidy!

She went back to the kitchen and took the nappies out of the washer and put them on the line. There was a cool, late afternoon breeze that would get them all but dry.

Christopher arrived home just as she was checking the roast.

'That smells good, mum.' He said, waiting until she had put it down on the stove top.

'Christopher.' She smiled, 'good day?'

'Not bad, Ruby in the living room?' He had rather hoped his wife would be helping his mother, or with the baby.

'No.' Jean tried not to be surly, but it was hard, 'I've no idea where she is. She was out when I came back from my walk.'

'Oh, must be with a friend.' He scratched his head, she was usually in when he got home. 'Did you have a good walk?'

'Lovely.' She smiled, truly smiled this time, 'Lucien and I are looking at two cottages tomorrow, close by.'

'I thought you might stay here a bit longer.' He looked at her, he couldn't read her expression, it was a cross between disappointment and hope.

'The camp bed is uncomfortable, Christopher, I'm having trouble sleeping.' She was honest with him, 'I need to be able to sleep properly if I'm to help.' And keep my temper, she thought, but didn't add.

'The night feeds...' He would end up doing them again.

'Ruby will have to get used to seeing to her daughter.' Jean was not going to give in. 'She only woke once last night and settled easily.' She turned back to her cooking, 'Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.'

'Thank you.' He'd give up for now, maybe she would change her mind if he left it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby didn't arrive in time for dinner so Jean plated it up and left it in the, still warm, oven. She tidied up, her son helped her wash the pots, and she fed Amelia and settled her in her cot.

Down in the living room Christopher had poured his mother a sherry, he'd made sure there was some in for her, when Ruby arrived. He cornered her in the small hall.

'Where have you been?' He hissed, angrily. 'Mum had dinner ready at five thirty, she's done everything today.'

'I was at a friend's, they invited me to stay for dinner.' Ruby tried to push past.

'What kind of friend asks a fairly new mother to stay for dinner? And you didn't think to ring?' He put his arm across stopping her, 'what's going on, Ruby?'

'Nothing,' She looked at him, 'everything was sorted here, she was out with Amelia, so I went out.'

'You could have started dinner,' he whispered, 'mum's here to help, not do everything.'

They heard Jean come down the stairs and head into the living room.

'You'd better apologise to mum.' He stared at her. He'd heard how some women change after they've had a baby, was this what was wrong with his wife. She was a fair cook, not as good as his mum, but dinners were always well cooked and tasty, just not a big repertoire; and she was always there when he got home from work with a smile and a kiss.

Ruby went into the living room and saw Jean sit down with her drink.

'Sorry, Mother Beazley,' she said, 'I should have rung. I was invited to stay with some friends.'

Jean hated being called 'Mother Beazley,' and found it hard to keep the grimace off her face.

'I'm dining out tomorrow, Ruby.' She ignored the apology, 'I'll leave dinner in the oven. I don't know how late I'll be.'

'Amelia...'

'She's your daughter.' Jean reminded her, 'there will be bottles in the fridge, feed her when she's ready.' She finished her drink quickly, not wanting to be drawn, and stood up. 'I'm going to bed, it's been a long day.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sat on the end of the camp bed and breathed deeply. She'd been on the verge of giving Ruby a piece of her mind and knew she had been rather short with her. She hadn't expected this when she agreed to come to Adelaide. She had expected to have to sort out the laundry, perhaps, help get everything on track, help out, not take over. She wanted to spend time with Amelia and now Lucien. She might just as well have gathered her granddaughter up and taken her back to Ballarat. She was so disappointed with her son, more than she had been with Jack, when he had showed up and got into trouble during the Dennison case. But he had a more winning way, he would admit he had failings and apologise and show his appreciation; Christopher was becoming demanding, unapologetic, a child. What she wouldn't give for Lucien's arms round her now.

Sleep didn't come easily again. She lay awake, trying to get comfortable, then Amelia woke for her feed. She fed her in the living room, sitting on the couch. She must have fallen asleep for when she looked at the curtains the early morning sun was creeping through them. Amelia was asleep in her arms, it made her smile even if the bottle was lying on the floor where it must have fallen when she dozed off. Amelia nuzzled towards her breast and the tears started to fall, if only. More and more she wanted Lucien's baby, she loved her granddaughter and would do anything for her, but there was a deeper longing inside her, one that she feared would never be filled.

'Pull yourself together, Jean.' She whispered, 'it's not likely. Love this little one, love Lucien and take what comes.'

She stood up and went to get ready to start the day. Christopher joined her for breakfast, she didn't comment on the absence of Ruby; just set her meal on a pan and set about folding the now dry nappies, making sandwiches for Christopher and drawing up a shopping list. She had decided, while in the shower, that she would do the shopping that morning, taking Amelia and leave everything ready for them for the evening. She would take Amelia with her to view the cottages and, after dropping the child off with her mother, would go out for dinner with Lucien and ...Whatever happened after that, well that was something that couldn't be organised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She found all she wanted nearby. Meat and vegetables, formula for Amelia, detergents and bread. She wandered past a clothes shop. New nightwear was something she had promised herself and now would be a good time to see what was on offer.

In the shop there was a tempting array of robes, pyjamas and nightdresses. she found a robe, a silver grey fabric, not too fine a fabric, a lovely shape, almost elegant, if a robe could be so. She found some pretty cotton pyjamas in white, much lighter than she normally wore, younger in style and a nightdress. She hadn't worn one for ages, on her wedding night, yes, and occasionally during her marriage to Christopher Snr, but this one caught her eye. A pale blue/green, fine straps and lacing down the front. It would fall to her knees. The 'Wicked Jean' decided it was just the thing for her, the more conservative Jean gulped when she chose it. She tried not to blush when she paid for the items, all the while wondering how long it would take the doctor to undo the lace in the nightdress.

She headed home to feed Amelia and put the groceries away. Ruby was sitting reading in the living room. Jean picked up a grisly baby and plonked her into her mother's arms.

'She needs changing and feeding.' She informed her, 'I'm going to put the shopping away and see to lunch.'

Ruby's mouth opened and shut like a goldfish, Amelia opened her mouth and yelled her disgruntlement. Ruby stood up holding the object out in front of her, but Jean's retreating back told her she had no choice but to see to her daughter.

Jean put the groceries away, took her purchases up to her room, wincing at the screams from downstairs. She closed the bedroom door, it lessened the noise but it also afforded her some privacy. She shook the nightdress out and held it in front of her, she smiled a shameless smile, and imagined Lucien slipping the straps from her shoulders and...

The noise from downstairs got worse. Amelia was screaming, Ruby was shouting at her,

'Shut up! Shut up!' Ruby's voice cut through Jean's heart like a knife, 'you stupid little brat!'

Jean was on the stairs when she heard phrases that made her blood run cold,

'Why the hell did I have you?! I should have made a better job of getting rid of you!'

Ruby did not see Jean as she grabbed the baby and started to soothe her,

'It's alright, sweetie, grandma's here.' She whispered, 'Shh, it's alright, shh,' she began to sing a lullaby.

Jean picked up the bottle from the table and offered it to the now calming baby, 'There, there,' she murmured, 'shh.' She wandered out into the kitchen all the while talking quietly to the child, soothing low tones and Amelia stopped crying, taking the bottle between hiccups. Jean knew she would have awful wind, nearer to colic but she could deal with that. She took her time with the baby, singing to her, stroking her forehead , telling her she loved her, that nobody would hurt her. Jean had never hated anyone, not even the gossips in town, or the snipers at school, but now she hated the heartless girl her son had married.

Amelia sorted, Jean had to work out what she was going to do about that evening. She was supposed to be dining with Lucien, what was she going to do with Amelia? Christopher would have to look after her, at least he did love his daughter and he would keep her safe for the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean ate her lunch and left a sandwich for Ruby. She put Amelia into the pram along with all she needed for the afternoon and headed out to view the two cottages with Lucien. He was sitting on the bench again, taking in the sun which caught the shaping of his face. She smiled, he needed to relax, take some time to re-evaluate his life. She smiled,

'Hello,' it was a shy greeting, but soft and inviting. He looked up,

'Can I help you?' He grinned.

'I don't know. Can you?' She lowered her eyes as he stood up.

'Jean,' He took her shoulders and leant in to kiss her. She lifted her face and allowed him to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth to accept his tongue, in broad daylight!

'I think we need to find you your new home.' Lucien broke the connection and grinned.

'Mmm...' She sighed.

They wandered along to the first cottage to be viewed. They had chosen it because it was close to Christopher's and had all she would need. On viewing it was discreet, a one bedroom villa with a living area and kitchen. Inside it was brightly decorated and well furnished. Lucien stood with the pram while Jean wandered through, looking into corners and cupboards, through windows and into the back garden. She liked it very much but would not make her decision until she had seen the second property, a little further away.

The second villa had two bedrooms, the living room was large and the kitchen had a separate dining area. The bathroom had recently been updated and, unlike the first had a shower as well as a bath. Jean again did her tour, and stood in the garden thinking. This was better. It would not look suspect if she had a visitor, as there was a second bedroom, although she was beyond caring about that, nobody knew her in Adelaide. The lease on this property was also more relaxed. She would lease on a week by week basis so if she had to leave quickly she would only have to pay the extra week. She wandered back into the hall where Lucien was holding Amelia and singing to her, softly and quietly. Her heart leapt, she'd never seen him with a baby before, he looked so much at ease, again that need came back to her. He caught sight of her over the top of the baby's head and smiled.

'I think this is best, Lucien.' She reached for the baby, 'it's got everything I need plus an extra bedroom should I have visitors,' she raised her eyebrow at this, 'and a nice garden to sit in.'

'if you're sure, we'd better go and sign the contract.' He leant over and kissed her cheek.

They arranged that Jean should take the lease two days hence, the beginning of the next week. She hoped she could manage until then at Christopher's, but if Lucien was going to stay a little longer she might.

She went home to change for dinner and they arranged to meet outside the hotel at six.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxChristopher opened his eyes in amazement, he couldn't remember the last time he saw his mother looking so lovely.

'Christopher,' she smiled, 'dinner is in the oven, Amelia is settled for now, her bottles are in the fridge. Ruby is sulking in her room. I will see you in the morning.' She lifted up and kissed his cheek, she was not about to get into a conversation about his wife.

'Um, right.' He muttered. 'I suppose I'll see you at breakfast.' He wasn't sure if his mother was going to be out all night, which worried him, or she would just be back after he had gone to bed. Jean wasn't sure herself. Staying out all night he would know she had stayed with the doctor, but that didn't mean anything.

'Yes.' She agreed. 'You'll probably be in bed when I get in, it's not often I get taken out to dinner, I intend to make the most of it.'

'Ok.' He looked at her and straightened up, 'well, have a nice time, then.'

'I will.' She smiled and skipped out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien stood waiting by the front of the hotel. It was a pleasant evening, perhaps a walk after dinner would be in order, he'd consider it. His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of footsteps approaching and he turned to see his housekeeper practically skipping along the pathway and smiled. He descended the steps and help out his hands in greeting.

She tipped her chin up and kissed his cheek,' Good evening, Lucien.' She whispered, he kissed her forehead, 'Good evening, Jean.'

She slipped her hand through his arm and he escorted her down the road to a small, intimate restaurant. He had found it while walking around one morning and thought it charming and the ideal place to take the woman he was courting.

'I didn't think you'd want to use the hotel dining room,' he ushered her through the door, 'and this place is rather nice, for courting couples.'

Jean blushed, 'It's lovely.' She squeezed his arm.

They were shown to a corner table where nobody would see them holding hands. They talked about home and Jean admitted she missed it.

'I will be coming back, Lucien.' She squeezed his hand to emphasize it, 'I just don't know when. There's so much going wrong.'

'Tell me.' He said, a simple request.

'Not now, sweetheart,' she shook her head, 'but I will tell you, perhaps tomorrow on our walk; that's if you want to go for a walk with me and Amelia.'

'I love walking with the two of you.' He smiled, 'you have two more nights at Christopher's will you be alright?'

'I think so.'

The dinner was lovely. She was wined and dined in a way she couldn't be at home. Lucien was attentive, he told her stories about his youth in Edinburgh and in Europe. He'd like to take her, one day, if she'd like to go.

'I'd love to, I've always wanted to see something of the world, but children and work and the war all got in the way.'

'Then we shall go together.' When she raised her eyebrows at this, 'perhaps a honeymoon trip, eh?'

'Perfect.'

They finished their dinner and wandered through a nearby park sitting on a bench for a kiss and a cuddle. Again he suggested that, even though they had only been officially courting for two days or so, perhaps they could take the chance and get engaged. They'd already slept together and planned the honeymoon,

'Seems silly to miss that bit out.' He grinned at her and her deep kiss told him she agreed.

He walked her back to the house. It was much later than she would usually be out, her son would either be asleep or feeding his daughter. Amelia woke about this time, usually. At the gate he took her in his arms and kissed her. A long, deep kiss that left her breathless but wanting more.

'Lucien,' she whispered, 'do you think we could get the lease started tomorrow?'

'Possibly,' he grinned wickedly, 'the cottage is empty, it was only propriety that got in the way and made you give them two days.'

She blushed, he certainly could read her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how will Christopher take the news his mother is moving out so quickly?

Thank you for the reviews, and the pleas for more. Another chapter is brewing.


	6. Chapter 6

The house was in silence when Jean let herself in. She hung her coat up and took off her shoes to pad quietly up the stairs. As she passed the living room she saw a light on. Pushing the door open she saw Christopher feeding Amelia and smiled.

'Hello,' she whispered. 'Everything ok?'

'Hello, mum.' He smiled, he enjoyed spending quiet time with Amelia, 'nice evening?'

'Lovely, thank you. Lucien's asked me to marry him.' She thought a quiet moment between the two of the them was the best time to tell him.

'Oh.' He looked at the smile on her face, 'you've said yes, haven't you?'

'Of course.' She looked at him, not disappointed as such perhaps a little frustrated. 'Shall I take Amelia back up?'

The baby had finished her feed and dozed off in her father's arms. Christopher handed her over and took the bottle into the kitchen

'Good night, Christopher,' Jean called softly through the door.

'Night.'

Christopher went back into the living room and poured himself a whisky despite the late hour. He wasn't sure what that meant for his family but, in all honesty, he had seen it coming, or something very similar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean kissed Amelia's head and settled her in the cot. She smiled at the thoughts of her evening with Lucien. Planning a honeymoon before actually asking her to marry him, and he hadn't even done that, really, it was just taken that it would happen. Life with Lucien was going to be interesting, she knew that, and was looking forward to it, already.

She slept poorly as usual, she would have to get the cottage sorted. Lucien had noticed she was tired, and had showed his concern. They should have made sure she had somewhere comfortable to sleep, all the work she was expected to do was bound to have an effect on her. She worked hard at home, but she had a proper bed to sleep in and Charlie helped. The doctor had never seen her look tired before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean left Ruby's breakfast on the stove, as usual, and did the chores. There was some ironing to do, having slipped Lucien's laundry into the last load, she needed to get it done. It would be easier to do it at the cottage, she wouldn't hide it. If the neighbours saw it didn't matter, they didn't need to know the wedding ring was not Lucien's. As usual she was going to meet Lucien after lunch and go for a walk in the park.

Ruby came down in an even surlier mood. Christopher had told her his mother was going to marry Dr Blake so they couldn't rely on her to stay indefinitely. Ruby had been angry.

'I thought she'd stay.' She'd hissed. 'You know I'm not well enough to do everything.' She started to whine.

Christopher was beginning to think his mother was right, and she was just lazy. He'd seen her mother do everything for her when they were courting but had just thought she would be fine when they had a place of the their own. And she had been, until Amelia had been born.

'I'm sure you could do some of it.' He snapped back. 'Feed Amelia for one, she's your daughter.'

'You know what a poor feeder she is.' Ruby moaned. It upsets me.'

'She fed well for me last night, and mum has no trouble.' Christopher told her, 'perhaps mum's right, rigid routine isn't the best thing to do.'

Ruby, realising she was not going to get anywhere, turned over and sulked.

Jean ignored the behaviour, it was childish. Ruby had stayed out for dinner again last night, so Christopher had been on his own. Her only worry was Amelia, what would happen when she moved out and then back home, to Ballarat? She put Amelia in the garden while she ran the vacuum over the living room. She would ask Christopher to take it upstairs when he came in, she wanted to do upstairs, but it was heavy to lift.

She heard the front door go and knew what had happened, Ruby had gone out. No offer to do some shopping, take the baby for a walk. Off, goodness knows where. Jean was absolutely furious. She was going to give her a good talking to when she saw her later. IF she saw her later.

She went into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich for lunch and wondered what she should do about Christopher's dinner. Funny how she didn't think about Ruby's meal. She'd probably stay out again. She wondered who the friend was that had such a hold over her daughter in law.

She thought a while longer then smiled, there was some bacon left and they had eggs and cheese. She'd make him a cheese and bacon flan. It was something she had made often when he was young. An easy and cheap meal, that used some leftovers. Christopher had always liked her flan. She made the pastry case and baked it, leaving it on the side ready to be filled later, after her afternoon stroll. Tidying the kitchen to her liking and putting the laundry under the pram, Jean headed out of the house to meet her love. She felt strangely lighter of heart and smiled when she saw him, legs stretched out as he sat on the customary bench, reading the paper. She studied him from a short distance, he looked better than he had for weeks, the rest was doing him good. He turned when he heard the sound of her shoes on the pathway and grinned at her. Standing up he held his hands out in his usual greeting.

She leant up to kiss his lips, to hell with propriety!

'Hello, darling,' he murmured. 'How are you today? I didn't keep you out too late, did I?'

'I'm fine.' she tucked her hand through his arm, 'I thought I'd sleep better but I didn't. Christopher was feeding Amelia so I told him we're getting married.'

'Oh,' Lucien folded his newspaper, 'how did he take it?'

'I think he expected it.' She mused.

'Right.' He put the newspaper in the pram, 'well I've been to the agency and I have the key to your new home.'

'Lucien!' Jean was aghast, 'I need to pay a deposit.'

'All done.' He patted her hand. 'Shall we go?'

'I'll pay you back when I get my things in. The money is in my suitcase.'

'No you won't.' He stopped her and looked into her eyes. 'It's in my name, and I still owe you for the clothes and things you bought me in Horsham.'

She started to argue but he stopped her by the simple act of putting his lips over hers and kissing her.

She giggled. 'You win.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He unlocked the door and stepped aside to allow her access. As she stepped in he pulled the pram in and put it to one side in the hall and picked the baby out. Jean wandered through the cottage again, smiling to herself. This would make life so much easier while she was in Adelaide. She could come and go as she pleased, Amelia could be out in the garden if she didn't feel like a walk, and she could sleep in a proper, double bed. She stopped as she looked at the bed, there were blankets and an eiderdown, and pillows, but she had been told she would need her own sheets and pillow cases.

'Damn!' Lucien heard her mutter.

'What's the matter?' He came up behind her.

'I need to get sheets and pillowcases. We were going to get them today.' She turned and screwed up her face.

'Ok, well we haven't really been for a walk, so let's go and buy some bed linen.' He wasn't at all bothered. It was just part of the adventure.

'Lucien,' she put her hands on her hips, 'I need to go and get the money from my suitcase, it's a bit of a long way round.'

'I'll pay,' he kissed her cheek, but when she made to object, 'alright, you can pay me back later.' He sighed, he'd have to let her win this battle.

The shop they found had a variety of bed linen, from simple cotton to exotic silk. Lucien smiled at the thought of making love to Jean on silk sheets but she pulled him away hissing in his ear,

'You don't have to wash them!'

He stuck his lower lip out and she dug him in the ribs with her elbow.

'And what do you think Mattie and Charlie are going to think if I start putting silk sheets on your bed?' She raised both eyebrows in the question.

'Noted, but, can we have some when we're married?' He lowered his voice to barely a whisper to spare her blushes.

'Perhaps.' She squeezed his hand. 'Now, cotton, I think.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien helped Jean make the bed and when they had finished he pulled her down onto it for an intimate moment.

'Later, perhaps.' She extricated herself from his grasp, 'I need to get my things from Christopher's and make his dinner. Why don't you stop, it's nothing fancy, cheese and bacon flan and salad.'

'Sounds delightful.' He kissed her and helped her off the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Christopher's, Jean's first task was to feed Amelia and change her. Lucien leant against the kitchen counter and watched her. She was so competent, fluid in her movements, everything she did had purpose. She put the kettle on to warm the milk and make tea. While it boiled she changed the baby, singing to her, kissing her belly and blowing raspberries on her neck. Amelia grabbed at her grandmother's hair and gurgled with pleasure. He smiled, loving the scene being played out. If only they had met a few years ago.

While the bottle warmed Lucien cradled the baby, memories of years ago flooded back and he held her tighter than he would any other child. He was roused from his musings by Jean, passing him the bottle. She was interested to see how he would cope feeding a baby. He was surprisingly adept as he sat at the table both watching the baby feed in his arms, and his fiancée made the filling for the flan. Sometimes the simplest things were the most rewarding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher arrived home to find his daughter being cradled by Dr Blake and his mother preparing a salad. Lucien stood up as he entered the kitchen.

'Christopher, hello.' Blake greeted him, 'she's beautiful..., Amelia.' He held the child out to her father.

'She is, isn't she?' Christopher couldn't but agree as he took his daughter from the doctor. 'I believe I should congratulate you, doctor. You and mum.'

'Thank you, Christopher,' Lucien grinned, 'I'm the luckiest man alive.'

Jean blushed as she listened to her son and fiancé discuss her. She hoped they'd come to understand each other in time.

'Cheese and bacon flan, Christopher,' she interrupted them , 'that alright?'

'You mean...' Christopher's face lit up, 'oh mum, it's been ages since I had that!'

'It's not that exciting.' Jean laughed as he reached and hugged her with his free arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby did not appear, again, for dinner. Jean was going to have to talk to her son about this and it would be easier with Lucien there.

'Where is Ruby, Christopher?' She asked, 'she hasn't been here for dinner for three nights. Who is this friend she keeps going to?'

'She's a widow, young. Her husband died in a training accident.' Christopher looked at his plate. 'She, Louise, has no children, she's on her own.'

'That's all very well and laudable, dear,' Jean admitted, 'but Ruby has a husband and daughter who need looking after.'

'I know mum,' Christopher ran his hands through his hair, disturbing the military cut, 'but she thinks Louise is more in need.'

'Does Louise have any other friends?' Lucien asked.

'Don't think so,' Christopher sat back in his chair, 'she and Ruby have always been close, from the typing pool.'

'Hmm...' Lucien sighed.

Jean could see he had something in his mind that might result in answers to Ruby's behaviour.

'Christopher,' he turned to the younger man, 'can you ask Ruby if she would like to join Jean and I for a small celebration of our engagement? Suggest she bring Louise, a night away from her home might, you know, be a change.' He looked at Jean, hoping she would get his idea without looking surprised.

'Well, I could try, but I know she will want to know what we do about Amelia.' Christopher caught on, quite quick, thought Lucien.

'Oh, Amelia's invited too.' Jean jumped in, 'I can't have this celebration without my granddaughter.'

'Where?' Christopher asked. He didn't fancy a row in public.

'My new home.' Jean said, before Lucien could suggest the restaurant or his hotel. 'Then I can show you where I will be living until things are settled.'

After a short discussion about what Jean and Lucien were planning, Christopher agreed on the idea and the date, Saturday, his day off and the time he usually spent with his daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean settled Amelia and left enough bottles in the fridge and Lucien offered to walk her home, and carry her cases.

'I'll be back in the morning, to make your breakfast,' she told Christopher smiling. 'We'll sort this out, Christopher, whatever happens I do love you.'

'Thanks mum.' Christopher kissed her cheek. For the first time for weeks he felt as if something good was happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby waited round the corner until she saw her mother in law had left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien carried her suitcases as they walked to the cottage. Neither said a word but there was much anticipation, almost electricity between them.

Jean unlocked the door and stepped inside. Lucien followed her and put the cases down to help her out of her coat. She turned to him and linked her arms round his neck. He kicked the door shut as he bent down and drew her into a kiss, long and breathtakingly deep.

'Oh, Lucien,' She breathed and melted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke, remembering she hadn't unpacked. Her suitcases were still in the hall, Lucien had carried her to the bedroom and proceeded to slowly undress her ; kissing each part of her body as he revealed it. She had replied in kind, undoing his tie, slipping the buttons from their restraining holes in his shirt. They had made love frantically, filling a desperate need then slowly, revelling in each other's bodies. Lucien loved her with everything he had, until they had collapsed breathless and sated onto the bed and slept wrapped in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien stirred, the bed was empty. Was it all a wonderful dream? But something floated through the still morning air, singing, and not just any singing, her sweet soprano lifted in a delicate version of 'All I have to do is dream,' it was lilting, had more emotion than the version heard on the radio. He stretched and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sauntered through fully dressed. 'Breakfast is ready.' She bent and kissed him, 'I have to go to Christopher's. He will want his, and Amelia will need seeing to.'

'Jean,' He sat up.

'Lucien,' she sighed, 'I still have to look after them, for now.'

'I know, but...' He took her hand.

'But nothing, Lucien,' She stood up straight, 'I love you. it's not easy, loving you and knowing I have to see to them. It will all sort itself out, in the end. Be patient.'

He sighed heavily.

'I know you've moved in, I found your things,' she smiled cheekily, 'at least I don't have to sleep on a camp bed, and well, the benefits...' She winked.

Lucien choked, he'd never seen Jean wink before, and certainly not in such a suggestive manner.

I'll be back for lunch, but I have to go shopping first.' She grabbed her coat as she left the room.

'For us, or them?' Lucien asked.

'Both.' She called back as she opened the front door.

'Right.' Lucien grinned, he knew now where she shopped and he would meet her along the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher was just making some tea when she arrived. He smiled when she walked into the kitchen.

'Alright, mum?' He asked.

'Uh uh, you?' She put her hand on his back like she used to when he was a boy.

'Amelia went through the night.' He said, proudly, 'thanks to you.'

'I wasn't here.' She pointed out.

'No, but I think you had everything to do with it.'

'I'll be here during the morning, and do everything I have been doing, but I just won't sleep here.' She fried his eggs and bacon, and a bit of bread, as a treat. 'Has Ruby agreed to coming over?'

'Yes, Ruby and Louise will be there too.' He wasn't going to tell her that until he had extended the invitation to Louise, Ruby had refused point blank.

'Good, I'd like to meet Louise, I expect we have much in common.' She put his plate down in front of him and started to prepare his sandwiches for lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean asked Lucien to put his clothes in the second bedroom and make the bed up as well. She didn't want Christopher to know they were sleeping together, it was a step too far. He agreed it was better. It was only for appearance and he was sure Christopher was unlikely to believe it, but there again knowing his mother...

She spent the time preparing the meal, nothing fancy, a lot of both her men's favourites were similar and it was them she was more concerned about.

Everything was just as she liked it, considering she was running two homes, Lucien was impressed at how organised she was. She was already looking better, not as tired. When he remarked on this, she had said it was because she was sleeping better.

'You can't have been getting any sleep at all,' he gasped, thinking that she wasn't spending all night asleep now she was with him in the cottage!

'Nope,' she grinned and stopped what she was doing to kiss him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their guests arrived together, Jean reckoned Christopher was determined to make sure Ruby turned up and they had both gone to collect Louise on the way. Louise had been surprised to be invited to a family meal, but it was nice to get out of the house. She enjoyed Ruby's visits even though, at first, she had been puzzled about what happened with Amelia. Ruby had just said her mother in law was babysitting, but she wasn't sure that was all Mrs Beazley Snr did. Ruby had always been one for a good time when they were both single and even after she had married. After the baby came she had used to phone to talk to her friend, saying how hard she found everything, and how difficult the birth had been. She even said Louise was lucky she hadn't gone through it.

Louise had not said anything to Ruby, but it was the one thing she bitterly regretted, not having had a child. She hadn't been married long when her husband was killed but she would have dearly liked to have had his baby.

Lucien welcomed them, shaking Christopher's hand and saying how nice it was to meet one of Ruby's friends. He was cordial to Ruby, Jean had told him he was not to make any allusion to her lack of interest in her daughter. He noticed Louise pick Amelia out of the pram and kiss her lightly on the cheek, before passing her to Ruby. Ruby cradled the child and tried to look happy about it.

Jean came through from the kitchen and smiled. She kissed her son and daughter in law, said hello to Louise and turned her attention to Amelia.

'Hello, my darling.' Ruby handed the baby to her, relieved to be free of her, 'have you been a good girl today?'

Ruby rolled her eyes, but Christopher confirmed she had been the best of girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner went well, Louise complimented Jean on her cooking and said how nice it was to meet some new people. Most of the wives on the base avoided her because of her loss. Jean said it wasn't unusual, most people didn't know what to say to someone widowed young, she had had the same when Christopher Snr had passed.

Lucien watched Christopher and Ruby's interaction. It was not that of a young married couple with their first baby, there was a distance between them; Louise, however seemed to hang on Christopher's every word, smiled at him when he passed her anything at the table and giggled at his jokes and stories of life on the base.

'Come on, doctor.' Said Christopher at the end of the meal, 'let's you and I wash up for mum, after all she's done the hard work.' He'd enjoyed the meal and it was good to see his mother so happy, ignoring Ruby's reticence.

The ladies retired to the living room with Amelia in her grandmother's arms. Louise commented on how easy the child seemed to be, she'd not cried at all during the meal.

'Oh as long as she's fed and clean, she's quite happy.' Jean said, leaning back in the chair.

'She went through the night last night,' Ruby offered, 'first time since she was born.'

'Oh how lovely.' Louise gushed.

'It doesn't mean she will do tonight, though.' Jean pointed out, 'but you may be lucky.'

'I do hope so.' Ruby managed a smile, 'night feeds are so tiring.'

'It's worse if you feed yourself.' Jean remembered, 'at least with bottles Christopher can take a turn.'

'He does.' Ruby had to admit that, Jean knew anyway. 'I couldn't feed, not after such a traumatic birth.'

Amelia chose that moment to stir and grumble, distracting Jean from making a caustic comment.

'Excuse me,' she got up and went into the kitchen where she could put a bottle to warm. While she waited she changed the baby and sang to her to keep her calm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Your mother in law's lovely, Ruby.' Louise told her friend, 'and a super cook.'

'Um, yeah. She's been very helpful.' Ruby muttered.

Jean appeared with her granddaughter and the bottle. Louise stood up and held out her arms,

'May I, Mrs Beazley?' She asked, 'I never get the chance, Ruby doesn't bring Amelia over to see me.'

'Of course, dear.' Jean smiled and handed the baby over, interested to see this woman's handling of a child.

Louise proved herself more than competent, Amelia fed well and left her customary little offering on her shoulder.

'Oh Amelia!' Ruby scolded.

'It's ok, it happens.' Louise grinned, 'It'll wash out.'

'Still,' Ruby pursed her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean lay in Lucien's arms after making love that night. She had enjoyed the evening and found Louise interesting.

'She was lovely with Amelia.' She shifted so she could see her lover's face.

'Hm...she flirted with your son.' He offered this little gem.

'I know,' she sighed, 'Ruby's got some competition.'

'You don't think..?'

'I have to be realistic, Lucien.' Jean wriggled closer, 'she's an altogether nicer person, gentle and kind.'

'Stop wriggling like that, it gives me ideas.' He tightened his grip on her.

'What ideas might that be, dearest?' She murmured, sexily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean never missed the Sunday service at church unless she was ill, but this time she didn't feel it was right to go. Lucien told her if she wanted to go that was fine with him. But Jean said she felt guilty, it went against the teachings of the church, to sleep with a man you weren't married to. He kissed her forehead, it was difficult for him to comfort her on this, he had lost his faith years ago.

'Well why don't we go for a walk, just us,' he stroked her shoulders, 'perhaps by the sea.' He wanted to have a serious talk with her and somewhere away from the house would be best.

'That would be lovely. Shall we take a picnic?'

'Now that sounds like an even better idea.' He stretched out next to her, no need to get up just yet, he had her to himself all day, Christopher had told his mother she was to stay home, take a break. He and Ruby could look after Amelia, for the day. By which Jean knew he would be looking after the baby.

Jean lay her arm over his chest and sighed, a deep contented sigh. Lucien's fingers on her shoulders were having quite an effect on her and in spite of her catholic guilt she was more than willing to give in to temptation!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They strolled hand in hand along the quiet beach, both barefoot and completely at ease. It had been years since either felt so carefree and they both meant to make the most of it.

'Jean,' he looked ahead, 'what did you want to tell me, about Ruby the other night?'

Jean had hoped he'd forgotten, he usually forgot such things, but for once he remembered how sad she had been that evening.

' I heard Ruby shouting at Amelia, telling her to shut up, calling her a stupid little brat. She said she should have made a better job of getting rid of her.' the words tumbled out, along with hot tears , 'she hates her Lucien, hates her own child.' She bent her head and he drew her close.

'Does Christopher know?' He gasped, he knew some women struggled to bond with their new babies, but to wish she'd lost it on purpose... Even women who'd begged him to help them miscarry had come to love the extra mouth to feed, on the whole.

'I don't think so, in fact I'm sure not.' She sniffed. 'Oh Lucien, what am I going to do?'

He drew her to a spot where they could sit against the dunes and held her close, allowing her to calm down while he thought. But he struggled to come up with any solution except that they take the baby, then what would Christopher do, he obviously loved his daughter.

'Honestly, Jean,' He sighed, 'at the moment I don't know. It hurts you, I know, because that's why you don't want us to use anything to stop you getting pregnant, do you?'

He didn't think he'd said that well, but the more he had thought about her pushing away the box of johnnies every time, the more he felt she was deliberately trying for a last chance at motherhood.

'I'm sorry, Lucien, I should have discussed it with you.' She snuggled into his chest.

'Every time I see you with Amelia I think she could be ours,' he admitted he wasn't averse to the idea, 'I didn't have much of a chance as a father, and, yes, it would be nice, but we have to be realistic.'

'I know,' then she looked at him with a wicked grin, 'it's fun trying though, isn't it?'

'You wicked woman.' He kissed her tenderly, 'I'd better get you down the aisle sooner rather than later.'

She giggled. She felt better about at least one thing and even about Amelia, she knew they'd find a solution to the problem.

They spent the better part of the day on the beach, eating their picnic and talking about the future, with or without children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were just thinking of heading home when a police officer waved at them.

'Dr Blake, it is Dr Blake, isn't it?' He approached. 'Lieutenant Beazley sent us to find you.'

'Yes, I'm Lucien Blake, this is Christopher's mother.' Lucien passed the picnic basket to Jean. The officer nodded,

'Ma'am.'

'Could you come with me, sir.' The officer was obviously in a hurry, and finding Jean was proving to be a problem, 'there's been an incident at the house.'

'Amelia,' Jean gasped.

'The baby?' he turned to her, 'she's fine, good set of lungs on her.'

Jean grabbed Lucien's arm and looked terrified.

'The car is this way,' They were shown to a police car and driven straight to the house. Jean leapt out and almost ran over to her son who was standing outside the house trying to pacify his daughter.

'Christopher, what's happened?' He was pale and shaken, barely able to string a sentence together.

'Mum,' he wheezed, 'Ruby...'

She took the baby off him and started to soothe her. Lucien had been escorted into the house leaving her to try and get a coherent sentence out of him.

'She's dead.' He sank to the ground and put his head in his hands.

'What? How?' Jean sat on the doorstep next to him.

'Don't know.' He sniffed, 'I took Amelia out for a walk, she said Louise was coming over for a chat. When I came back I found her on the couch. I thought she was asleep, but I couldn't wake her.' He turned to his mother, 'mum I'm sorry, I want the doctor to see to her, do the autopsy. I trust him to find out the truth. I know I haven't always seen eye to eye with him, but I know he'll stop at nothing to get to the bottom of it.'

'Right.' Jean's eyes filled with tears, for Amelia and Christopher. What a mess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bit of a long chapter and another mystery for the doctor. It just happened, sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Lucien looked at the body of Ruby Beazley; apparently asleep on the couch, only the lack of breathing said otherwise. He did a cursory examination in situ, but this demanded an autopsy and preferably Alice Harvey to assist.

He turned to discuss the situation with the senior officer, a sergeant by the name of Moran. He seemed a reasonable enough fellow, and agreed that the doctor should take the lead on the medical side of things. He didn't like the idea of a delay but if Dr Harvey could be brought to Adelaide quickly he'd let him contact her.

'Alice,' Lucien used Christopher's phone, 'Lucien. Sorry to ring you on a Sunday but I need you here in Adelaide. I know Matthew isn't going to be happy but I have a problem. Ruby, Jean's daughter in law has died, but I'm not convinced it's natural causes.' He paused while he listened to his colleagues reply and his face brightened. Alice said she'd fly out as soon as she could.

'Right, I'll be at the Royal,' he turned when he was tapped on the shoulder by Moran,

'We'll send a car to pick her up, give her the number of the station when she knows when she's arriving.' He said.

He passed on the information,...' they'll pick you up if you tell them when you land.' After more questions from Alice, Lucien put the phone down and looked at the receiver, as if for inspiration.

Other officers came and went and Ruby's body was taken by ambulance to the hospital. After confirmation that Ruby had been seen alive, greeting Louise, after Christopher had left with Amelia, the young officer was allowed to go to his mother's cottage.

'Sergeant,' Jean touched Moran's arm, 'would it be alright if I collected some things for my son and granddaughter? They can stay at my cottage until...' She spread her hands out over the scene.

'I'll have to send an officer up with you.' Moran thought it was the best idea, the place was a crime scene and he didn't like things to be disturbed until the case was solved.

'Yes, that's fine.' Jean tried to smile but even Lucien had to admit this had hit her like a sledgehammer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean let Christopher into the cottage and man-handled the pram into the hall. Amelia would have to sleep in that, Christopher could have the second bedroom. Her first priority was to feed her hungry granddaughter and then to get them some tea. Christopher was so stunned he just did whatever he was told automatically. She had to keep him occupied so gave him the baby to feed while she put their things away and made the tea.

Amelia was difficult feed, she knew something was wrong. Christopher looked at his mother, defeated. She took the baby and managed to soothe her enough to feed and settle in the pram.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien arrived back late. Jean had put a meal of cold meat and salad out but no one was really hungry.

'Alice is flying in, overnight.' He took a drink of whisky, offering Christopher one. 'She'll help me with the autopsy. Initial examination shows me nothing.' He sat with his arm round Jean, looking at Christopher.

'What can you tell me about Ruby's health?' He asked.

'She was always tired, said she couldn't have any more children.' Christopher sighed.

'I think I'll requisition her medical records, if you don't mind?' Lucien mused. 'Any other problems?'

'If it will help.' Christopher agreed. 'Apart from what I've told you, no.' He sat and thought, 'she didn't eat much, and she used to have a good appetite. She just kept saying she wasn't strong enough to deal with a child.'

They sat in silence for a while longer then Christopher stood up.

'I think I'll go to bed, if that's alright.' He sighed, 'thank you, for what you're doing, I shouldn't really have asked...'

'Family, Christopher, family sticks together.' Lucien stood and shook his hand, 'we'll get to the bottom of it.'

'Do you think there was something I could have done?'

'I doubt it.' Lucien scratched the back of his head, 'until I know why she died I can't say for sure. Good night.'

Christopher kissed his mother's cheek and left them to their musings.

Jean watched him go, sadly. She nestled against Lucien too exhausted to do anything else.

'Do you want me to sleep on the couch?' Lucien had to ask, he didn't want her to have a 'discussion' with her son about her morals.

'No,' she looked at him and smiled, 'thank you. I'd rather have you near me, I don't really care what Christopher thinks, even with this.'

'Right.' He kissed her, 'shall I wheel madam into our room, then.'

'Yes, I bet she won't go through the night, not tonight.'

Jean was right, she was woken in the small hours to Amelia's demands for a feed. She stumbled out of bed and went to the kitchen to boil the kettle and warm a bottle.

Back in the bedroom Lucien had been disturbed by Jean getting out of bed. He picked the baby up and was keeping her amused when Jean returned. He looked at her, dishevelled curls, barely awake, beautiful. He held out his hand for the bottle,

'Back to sleep, I'll do this.' He ordered her.

'Lucien...'

'I can cope without the sleep, and I can do this.' He leant over and kissed her. She slid gratefully under the covers and almost immediately fell asleep. Lucien smiled, good, she would need the rest. The next few days would be hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice was already at the mortuary at the Royal when Lucien arrived.

'So even in a different city with me having the longer journey I'm here first.' Alice smiled and touched his arm. 'I'm sorry, Lucien, sorry for Christopher and Jean. How are they bearing up.'

'Not well.' He admitted, 'Christopher didn't sleep last night, Jean's keeping going for them. We're just totally at a loss as to why a seemingly healthy young woman should die like this. Thanks for coming, by the way.'

'That's alright. Matthew's a bit grumpy about it, but he'll do anything for Jean.' She picked up a file of doctor's notes.

'These are Ruby's medical notes. Nothing unusual. Healthy, well fed. Problem free pregnancy, but a bit low during it. Easy birth no stitches, should have no trouble with further children.' Alice read the basics, because that's all there was.

'She told Christopher she couldn't have any more children. Jean said she did nothing round the house, claimed she was struggling after a traumatic birth, which was what she was told when the babe was born.' Lucien stood looking at Ruby, 'Jean did get a bit cross with her, and it was even worse when she heard Ruby shout at Amelia, wishing she'd got rid of her.'

'So it would appear Ruby resented the child,' Alice passed him a scalpel and watched him make the first incision, 'not a natural mother.'

'Well, some women don't take to motherhood easily, but with help from a husband, and she got that, the baby blues can be got over.' Lucien dropped the scalpel into the offered dish.

'Did she want to, though?' Alice watched him peel back the skin revealing what appeared to be perfect internal organs. The heart and lungs, liver and kidneys showed no sign of disease.

Lucien and Alice started to examine the organs one by one.

'It looks as if everything just stopped, but why?' Alice wondered.

Lucien started to remove the stomach, he needed to see the contents. If Louise had called maybe they had had tea. Alice held a bowl to catch whatever was there. The contents did indeed look like tea, and perhaps a biscuit.

'I'll send this to toxicology,' Alice took a sample, 'there may be more than we can see.'

'Hm.' Lucien started to close up. There would be no one to view the body, Christopher had confirmed identity at the house.

'What will Jean do now?' Alice asked, 'There's the baby to think about.'

'Yes, well there always was. I was on the point of suggesting we take Amelia, as Ruby didn't want her. Jean couldn't stay permanently, you see.' He finished stitching and covered Ruby with a clean sheet.

'Couldn't she?' Alice raised an eyebrow, 'why not?'

'Because we plan to get married and she will be coming home to Ballarat.' Lucien stated the fact as if she should have known.

'About bloody time.' Alice smiled, 'congratulations.'

'Thanks,' Lucien turned, 'but I don't know what we'll do now.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the cottage Jean had given Christopher chores to do. He hadn't commented on the sleeping arrangements, his main concern was what he was going to do with Amelia.

Jean needed air and took Amelia out for a walk and picked up a few things that they needed. It gave her time to think, she couldn't leave now, could she? She would have to stay until Christopher was settled and Amelia taken care of. At the moment all she could see that she would have to look after her granddaughter, either stay in Adelaide, or take her to Ballarat. She didn't want to deprive her son of his last link to his wife but there was her and Lucien to consider. A mess, a rotten mess and Jean found herself blaming Ruby. She half wondered if she had done it herself, and that she had really had a bad case of baby blues, but she didn't see it. Ruby had not appeared depressed, just lazy and sulky, nothing unusual for her. Her rant at the baby made her think that actually it was not the blues at all, just that she wasn't ready to be a mother. One of Jean's friends, years ago, had had severe post natal depression, cried all the time, said she wasn't a good mother, loved the baby but didn't know if she was looking after him right. It had taken months for her to believe in herself, but she had made it eventually and the child grew into a strong, well balanced young man. No, Ruby was just a spoilt young lady.

Having talked herself round, as usual, Jean arrived back at the house with the things she needed, to find Louise there. She had come to see if there was anything she could do since the police had visited her and questioned her about her visit to Ruby. She was at a loss, they were planning a trip to the cinema the next night, to see a new film, 'Butterfield 8' with Elizabeth Taylor.

Christopher had been happy to see someone who knew Ruby well, was her friend, he had asked her what they had done.

'Oh, we had tea.' Louise said, 'your neighbour brought round some biscuits. Ruby had one but I don't like coconut so I didn't.'

'Ruby was always fond of a coconut biscuit,' Christopher admitted, a faraway look in his eyes, 'I be she had more than one.'

'A couple maybe.' Louise agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean brought tea in, noticing her son had failed to offer some, and a bottle for Amelia which Louise offered to give her.

'May I ask if you know how Ruby died?' She looked at Jean.

'Not yet.' Jean looked at the girl who had openly flirted with her married son in front of his wife, wondering if she had something to do with it, but somehow her intuition told her she was barking up the wrong tree. Louise just wasn't the type to deprive a child of its mother.

Louise left before Lucien and Alice arrived from the morgue. They told Jean and Christopher what they had found so far and that they were waiting for the toxicology results, tomorrow, hopefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Where are you staying, Alice?' Jean asked as she served dinner.

'Lucien had managed to get me a room at the hotel he was staying in.' Alice smiled, 'and, it may not be appropriate, but congratulations.'

'Thank you, I wish I could put you up here, but I'm afraid...' Jean looked round the table at both her fiancé and son.

'Please, Jean.' Alice looked surprised she should even think it, 'you have enough to do with a baby as well as Lucien and Christopher. I wouldn't accept even if you could.'

Alice stayed for a while and they discussed the case. She watched Jean do what Jean did, see to a baby, some domestic chores and manage to be a perfect hostess. She must take lessons one day!

Amelia seemed to have settled, a fact Alice remarked on, how well behaved she was. Both her father and Lucien credited Jean with that, she went a little pink but accepted the compliment, she had always had a way with children, she told them.

Lucien walked Alice back to the hotel.

'Thank you, again, Alice.' Lucien turned to her at the hotel steps, 'it helps to have someone I am used to working with on a case like this. I suppose I owe Matthew a rather large bottle of whisky when I get back.'

'Make it two and he might, just might, forgive you.' Alice smiled. She entered the hotel and turned to see her colleague wander back down the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia slept through the night, much to Jean's delight. She and Lucien had lain awake discussing what they were going to do, as things had changed rather dramatically. Lucien suggested they actually get married as soon as possible, there, in Adelaide, if she could stand a civil wedding rather than a church affair.

She had thought about this during the day, but hadn't wanted to bring it up, feeling callous that she should think of herself instead of Christopher and Amelia. There was a funeral to arrange for Ruby and arrangements to be made to clear out the house and, hopefully, settle her son in barracks. He wouldn't leave the army, there was nothing else he could do, he didn't like farming.

'Can it be arranged so quickly?' She asked.

'Well, we would need to see, but if so, would that be alright with you?' He kissed her, feeling he was doing her out of a special day.

'I don't see why not.' She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him, 'would you be happy if we perhaps had the wedding blessed later, if that's even possible. But even so, at least we'd be married.'

'Whatever you want, darling.' Lucien pulled her down to him.

'Well...' she drew the word out, 'it might be best, I've been meaning to talk to you, but, don't get your hopes up, I'm late for, well, you know...' She blushed.

'Really?!' Lucien's eyes opened wide, 'do you think..?'

'Maybe, but at my age it could be the start of the change.' She had to be realistic.

'Yes, I suppose so,' and he looked rather despondent at the thought.

Jean had giggled at his face and leant over to give him a rather passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien headed to the mortuary to meet Alice leaving Jean, Christopher and Amelia finishing breakfast. Although the reason for Ruby's sudden demise was as yet unknown, Jean had to bring up Amelia's welfare. It was going to be a difficult conversation and she didn't really know how to start it.

'Mum,' Christopher spoke quietly as he dried the dishes for her, 'I have to sort out Ruby's funeral, I'd like her to be buried on the base, and the service at the chapel.' He paused as he tried to gauge her feelings, 'I spoke to the padre yesterday while you were out and he can do that for me, for us.'

'Right,' Jean dried her hands, 'if that's what you want, dear.'

'It is, also,' he took a really deep breath, 'will you take care of Amelia for me? I've thought a lot about it, even before Ruby died. With you marrying the doctor I suppose it forced me into some decision-making. Ruby didn't want the baby, she told me just as I was taking Amelia out for a walk, yesterday. She told me to tip her into the sea. We rowed about it'

Jean covered her mouth, open with horror, and gasped.

'Oh Christopher, I knew she didn't want her,' Jean started to say,

'You did!?' He stood up straight, 'how?'

'I heard her, shouting at the baby, saying she wished she'd tried harder to get rid of her.' Jean's eyes filled with tears at his repelled expression. 'I'm sorry, Christopher, I wasn't going to tell you. I was going to offer, we were going to offer,' she had to let him know it would a joint decision between her and Lucien, 'to have her, until such time as you both felt you could look after her.'

'We rowed a lot,' Christopher finally knew he had to admit his marriage was not a bed of roses and, if it were not for Amelia, he and Ruby would have gone their separate ways. 'Even more after Amelia was born. She took too long to recover from the birth, the neighbours whispered about her, saying she was a wimp, weak and spoiled.'

'You could ask Lucien, he's got her notes,' Jean suggested, 'you deserve to know the truth.'

'I don't know if I want to know, really.' He sat down heavily in a chair, 'if I believe she was unwell it makes it easier.'

Jean put her hands on his shoulders and started to rub them, soothingly. She was wondering where to from here when there was a knock on the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hello,' smiled the stranger, 'sorry to interrupt, I know you have enough to do, but I just wanted to say how sorry I am about Ruby, I used to bake these for her, so I brought some round for you.'

Jean looked puzzled.

'Oh, how dreadfully rude of me.' The woman smiled again. 'I'm Dilys Wells, I live next door to your son.'

'Mrs Wells?' Christopher came up behind his mother. 'Hello.'

'I'm so sorry, dear,' Mrs Wells said, sympathetically, 'I won't stop, I just thought you might like these.'

'That's very kind of you,' He took the plate, 'we'll have one later.'

'Let me know if there's anything I can do.' She turned and left, a spring in her step.

'Well, she's...' Jean tried to think.

'A nosy, interfering busybody, but Ruby did like her coconut biscuits.' Christopher smiled, for the first time since Sunday.

The phone rang.

'Jean Beazley.' She answered, relatively brightly, considering. 'Oh hello Lucien.' She paused to listen to the doctor, 'Yes, she's just brought a plate of coconut biscuits round, but she didn't stay.' Her face changed to one of horror and she looked towards her son, just about to bite into a biscuit.

'NO!'

He dropped the plate and the biscuit he had in his hand, caught, he thought, like when he was a child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien, Alice and Sergeant Moran arrived in a car driven at speed.

'You didn't eat one?' Lucien grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, fear written all over his face.

'No.' She leaned into him, 'Christopher was about to bite into one, that's why I shouted.'

He wrapped his arms tight round her, the mere thought that he could have lost her and his (maybe) baby, filled him with dread.

Alice was picking up the broken plate and pieces of biscuit and putting them into a bag, for testing, she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Are you sure neither of you ate any of the biscuits?' Lucien looked at Christopher over Jean's head.

'Absolutely.' Christopher was visibly shaken, 'what's going on, doc?'

'We believe that there was something in the biscuits, coniine; it comes from carrot fern.' Lucien released his hold on Jean, just.

'But...' Jean pushed against him, embarrassed at his obvious worry, 'these came from Mrs Wells, Christopher's neighbour.'

'Indeed.' Lucien looked down at her and kissed her head.

'Lucien.' She whispered, urgently, reddening.

'Sorry.' He smiled and let her go.

Carrot fern grows wild in the field by the base.' Christopher put his hands in his pockets, as if to hide the evidence. Mrs Wells often made those biscuits for Ruby.'

'It's fast acting, so, if she is the one, then she did it yesterday.' Lucien said, 'this was not premeditated, but it has been thought about.' He turned to Sergeant Moran, 'I suggest you talk to the neighbours, individually. We have found, in Ballarat, that if you gather a group, such as the neighbours, then the real suspect feels more confident and makes mistakes.'

'Good idea, and we need to search every house, too.' Moran nodded, 'evidence.'

'Right.' Lucien let him out of the cottage, saying he would stay with Jean and Christopher. There was nothing left for him or Dr Harvey to do. Ruby's body had been released for burial. He would go with Jean and Christopher to see the padre and organise a short service.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise asked if she could attend the funeral, as Ruby's friend, she would like to say goodbye.

Ruby was buried in a sunny spot watched by her husband, in uniform, Lucien and Jean, Louise and Amelia, who, obliging grumbled all the way through. Jean jiggled her gently and kissed her but was glad when it was all over and she could take her away and feed her. Out of the little chapel the baby settled, the warm sunshine seemed to lighten her mood. Jean mused that she would have felt the emotion in the atmosphere. Louise joined her on a bench while she gave Amelia a bottle, and they sat in silence together. Louise had offered to act as nanny to the baby, when she had gone to see Christopher and she had found it hard to hide her disappointment when he had said he was asking his mother to raise her, at least for the time being.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long morning and Lucien was glad that part was over. He now had to go to the station and observe the interviews. He strode into the room where Moran was interviewing a neighbour he hadn't been introduced to. She was just saying that everyone heard Ruby shout at the baby when she didn't feed. The arguments with Christopher were common knowledge and no one was surprised when he asked his mother to come over to help, the only surprise was that it took so long.

The last suspect was Mrs Wells. She was sweet, more than happy to help, to talk about poor Mrs Beazley. What a time she had with the baby. She did get quite cross with her. Mrs Wells remembered how she had trouble with her first, a poor feeder but she had got over it. She had tried to help but Ruby, she had to admit, had been rather rude at times..She'd put it down to tiredness and when she had found out that Ruby liked coconut biscuits in particular she baked some for her. She felt they had formed a small bond. Not as big a bond as Louise, but she was closer in age.

She looked rather pleased with herself. Like everyone else she had not been told that Ruby had been murdered, just that she had passed away, suddenly.

'The thing is, Mrs Wells,' Lucien took a chair and sat at the end of the interview table. 'Ruby was poisoned.' He waited for this information to sink in. Mrs Wells looked suitably aghast.

'No!' She put her hand to her mouth, 'oh my goodness, how dreadful.'

'Indeed.' Lucien leant on the table. 'Coniine. Comes from carrot fern,' he added conversationally.

'Oh.' She looked fascinated, 'there is some in the field.' She added.

'Mmm, I know.' Lucien leant his chin in his hand, 'easy to get hold of, the seeds, that is.' He looked up at the young constable, who reminded him of Danny, 'Like these.' He nodded and the officer tipped out a few seed like bits.

'Oh my goodness!' Mrs Wells backed away, 'those are dangerous.' She scowled at the doctor, as if he should know better.

'True,' he murmured, 'but if you wear these,' and he produced a pair of surgical gloves, 'you can handle them quite safely.' He picked a few up and gazed at them, 'of course, in a kitchen, a spoon does the trick.'

'Why are you telling me all this, doctor?' She pulled back.

'Well, the thing is, Mrs Wells, Dilys,' he smiled his most genial smile, 'we found all these things in your kitchen.' He sat back and folded his arms, waiting.

'Well, I'm sure I don't know what you mean.' She had denial in her voice.

'I mean, Mrs Wells,' Lucien said, darkly, 'that you deliberately poisoned Ruby Beazley, depriving a child of her mother, good or bad.'

'Dr Blake!' She stood up, angry now, 'I don't know how you could say such a thing. Preposterous!'

'Really,' Sergeant Moran joined in, 'Mrs Wells, let's face it, Ruby Beazley was not a happy person, when it came to her baby, you heard all the arguments, the way she spoke to her child, and you wanted to do something about it. So why not get rid of her. Lieutenant Beazley obviously loved his daughter, you saw him walk her on numerous occasions, and on this Sunday you had your opportunity. While he was out, after another row, and while her friend was there, you took around some of Ruby's favourite coconut biscuits, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist them.'

'Probably wanted to incriminate Louise Bennett,' Lucien observed.

'Highly likely,' Moran agreed, 'in fact, what a good way to direct suspicion away from yourself.'

'She was a bitch.' Dilys spat, 'the way she treated that sweet little baby, the way she spoke to her husband and he the perfect gentleman.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later:

'You know I'm happy to look after Amelia while you and Lucien have a break.' Mattie said. 'It's supposed to be your honeymoon, and while Europe isn't possible this time a week away from Ballarat will do you both good.'

'I know Mattie,' Jean smiled as she finished packing her case. It was true, with Amelia staying with them and her own baby on the way, for it was not the change of life, Europe was off the cards at the moment. She and Lucien had decided that when Amelia was old enough they would take her on a educational tour to Europe. Not quite the honeymoon she and Lucien had planned all those weeks ago, but Lucien had promised, hand on heart, that he would show her Edinburgh and his youthful haunts at some point. She didn't mind, at least one of her wishes had come true, a baby, hers and Lucien's. Even though at the moment, nobody but the two of them knew.

'Jean!' Lucien called through the house, 'we'll miss our train.'

She giggled with Mattie, for once it was not her waiting for him!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's rather interesting looking for poisons on the internet.

There will be an epilogue for this story. Hope you like it so far. Thank you for the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**3 years later:**

'Amelia Jean, hands off those biscuits!' Jean called through from the living area. Really the child was a bad as her father, Christopher.

Amelia turned round and climbed down off the chair. How did mama do it? She thought she wasn't anywhere near the kitchen. She knew Thomas was just waking from his nap, tired from insisting on walking from town earlier. He was usually her partner in crime, keeping a look out while she pinched fresh biscuits or shortbread. Jean came up behind her and helped her.

'You must wait until Christopher gets here, young lady.' Jean said, then, if you're very good you can have one with him.

'Yes, mama.' Amelia looked her grandmother in the eye, she was a mixture of her father and uncle Jack, cheeky, adventurous and stubborn. Although Lucien said there was a lot of Jean in her. They struggled to see anything of her mother, Ruby, in her; privately both thought that was no bad thing.

'Now, you and Thomas can go and play in the garden, I'm going to vacuum before papa's surgery.' She kissed the little girl and sent her off to play.

As she vacuumed, Jean thought about the last three years, the years since Ruby had died and she and Lucien had got married, just in time for the birth of Thomas not to cause too much gossip. When anyone noted that he was an early birth, Jean just nodded, knowing she had been six weeks pregnant when she married. Life had settled down. She had raised Amelia as her own, added her own son to the mix, always aware that she was lucky. Lucien had proved himself to be a considerate and loving husband, she couldn't be happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had visited Christopher regularly in Adelaide, and he them when he had leave; travelling by train these days. He had got over Ruby's death, especially after Lucien had told him in no way was it his fault, and immersed himself in the army. He had told them it would be a long time before he considered dating again, never mind marrying. He missed Amelia, and this was, in part, the reason for Jean visiting as often as she could, sometimes with Lucien, sometimes just with the children Amelia was too young to have things explained to her, so she grew up regarding Jean and Lucien as her parents and Christopher as a benevolent elder brother or uncle. Indeed although he did not spoil her, he did show he loved her with hugs and kisses and reading stories to her. She just accepted it.

He was due to visit that day and stay for a week. He'd said he would like to bring an army friend, if that was not too much trouble. Someone who had been through as much as he had and needed a break. Jean was delighted, she loved filling the house. She had plenty of room for guests these days. Mattie was in London and Charlie had moved out to his own home with his wife, Rose. Thomas and Amelia now occupied their rooms and her old room was reserved for Christopher. His friend could have the guest room, and all was set, clean and tidy.

With the children so young, they had decided to employ a receptionist for the practice, a young girl just out of school not sure what she wanted to do with her life. So a part time job for a well respected Ballarat citizen was just the thing. She was a quick learner, pleasant and polite to the patients and Jean had taught her the duties she would have to carry out. Jean still did the books, but she could do that at night when the children were in bed, her nightly sherry had no effect on her mathematical skills!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surgery over, early. There was always one day of the week that was quiet and it was today. Just a couple of patients and Agnes Clasby; who always stopped for a cup of tea and to see the little ones, as she called them. Once she had gone, Jean concentrated on preparing dinner while Lucien played with the children, the highlight of his day and the reasons he drank so little and rarely stayed out late on a case, if he could help it.

She heard him start to play the piano and laugh as Amelia scrambled up to be with him and Thomas was lifted onto his knee. They both hoped that the children would learn an instrument, they would certainly not put anything in their way. Some would say that they were indulgent parents, and perhaps they were, but the children were not spoiled, were well mannered, it was just that they could afford it.

She was just washing her hands when there was a knock at the door. Looking up at the clock she knew it would be her son and his friend. She dried her hands on her apron, untied it and threw it over a chair, calling,

'I'll get it.' At the door, smoothing down her skirt she prepared to greet her son and opened the door.

'Chris...' She gaped, there stood Christopher of course, and Louise. She hadn't seen Louise much in the last three years. She had popped round very rarely when Jean was visiting but had kept a very low profile. Jean's face lit up, she had developed a fondness for the young widow, and was pleased to see her.

'Louise!' She cried, 'how lovely to see you.' Jean turned to Christopher, 'why didn't you tell me it was Louise you were bringing?'

Christopher bent down and kissed her cheek, 'Wanted to surprise you.' He grinned.

'Come on in,' She smiled broadly, 'Lucien!' She called into the house. 'Christopher's here, and Louise.'

Lucien came through the house carrying his son, Amelia trotting behind him. He grinned when he saw their guests.

'Christopher,' he extended his hand, 'good to see you, and you, Louise, welcome.' He greeted the young woman with a kiss to the cheek.

'Dr Blake, Mrs Blake,' Louise was slightly embarrassed at the subterfuge, 'I'm sorry, Christopher insisted we keep it a secret.'

Christopher picked Amelia up, 'Hello princess,' he said, 'my, how you've grown.'

'Christopher,' the little girl giggled and wrapped her arms round his neck.

Louise smiled, she loved seeing Christopher with his daughter, and as they all went into the house she could see why the child was so happy. There was an air of love in the very fabric of the building, and the smiles of the occupants made it seem as if the sun shone inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rooms allocated, visitors refreshed, Jean smiled and called that dinner was ready. Amelia told Christopher where he was to sit and shyly showed Louise to her seat. Louise thanked her and sat down, surveying the table. It was a long time since she had sat down to a proper family meal, and the last time; well really, she didn't want to think about it.

The food eaten, the dishes washed and the babies put to bed, the adults sat down for a post dinner sherry or whisky.

'I'm so glad you've finally come to us, Louise,' Jean said, 'you know you've always been welcome.'

'Mrs Blake...' She started,

'Please, it's Jean,' Jean interrupted.

'Jean,' now Louise was stumped, she didn't quite know what to say, Christopher touched her arm and smiled.

'Mum, Lucien.' He took a deep breath, by which Jean knew he was not to be interrupted once he started, 'I said it would be a long time before I dated, never mind married after Ruby; well, Louise has always been there, she would ambush me when I was out for a walk, off duty, drag me off for a meal, cooked for me at her place. Mum, I've asked Louise to marry me.'

Jean shrieked with delight but Christopher held up his hand, 'She won't say 'yes' until you give your approval.'

'Approve, of course I approve!' She shouted with glee and went over to hug her prospective daughter in law.

'Phew!' Christopher exhaled, 'that's a relief.'

'Why?' Jean looked at him from under her brow.

'Well,' Louise looked shamefaced.

'I'm going to be a grandmother again, aren't I?' Jean grinned.

'Well. I kept telling him I wanted children, lots of children, and I'm afraid I...'

Jean held her hand up, 'How do you think Thomas happened? I let nature take its course. Thank you Louise, for being there when I wasn't and for this and more.' She hugged her that bit tighter.

'Mum,' Christopher raised his eyebrows, 'are you telling me...'

She opened her eyes, 'might have been.' and tried to look innocent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you have it, I hope, nicely tidied up. Christopher settled, Jean and Lucien sorted with their own child, and Amelia, who I always feel should be raised by her grandmother.

Hope you've enjoyed it and thanks again for the reviews and comments. They mean an awful lot. x


End file.
